


Stuffing Sheena

by CosmoFatts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, Feedee Sheena/Mystery Girl, Feeder Pearl, Feeder/Feedee, Mobility Struggles, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFatts/pseuds/CosmoFatts
Summary: When Pearl first started seeing Sheena, maybe she was stuffing her because she wanted her to look more like Rose...  But it’s funny how things can get out of hand, and soon enough Pearl has much more than she had bargained for.
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this story is going to have a heavy focus on weight gain, feederism, and possible mobility struggles. Despite this, I do hope to make an engaging story alongside it. I hope you all enjoy this little side-project, and I would love to hear any feedback you all may have.

Pearl had been hesitant to call the number, at first. The mystery woman made Pearl feel different,  _ daring. _ Stars, she’d run a red light, broke the speed limit, and even ran from the police! All of this while dragging not only Amethyst, but  _ Steven _ , helplessly along for the ride! It was exhillerating to feel so free and rebellious again, but was it not also dangerous?  
This weighed on Pearl’s mind, even as she walked through the checkout line at the store with her new phone and SIM card. She didn’t know why she was going to such lengths just to speak to this girl, especially since their only interraction thus far had been rather...

_ ”Hello, I’m Pearl.” Pearl held out her hand, the tall pink-haired woman staring at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it in her much larger one. They shook hands, a cool smile on the woman’s face. _

_ ”Pearl, huh?” Her voice had a rough but feminine tone to it, matching her appearance quite well . _

_ “Y-yes, and I was wondering... how did you make your hair such a  ** striking ** color? Surely, it’s not natural, is it?” _

_ The woman reached up, idly touching her hair. “Nah, it’s not natural. I dye it pretty regularly, but underneath I’m a blonde.” Her gaze shifted to Pearl, briefly acknowledging the peculiar gem on her forehead -- a body mofication, maybe? -- before honing on the pleasant hue of her hair.  
”Your hair’s got a pretty nice color to it, too. Do you dye yours?” She wouldn’t be surprised to hear it was natural, but it was such a vibrant color she had to be sure. _

_ “Oh, haha, stars no. My body is merely an advanced projection of light. Dyeing my hair would be pointless when I can simply change it at will!” Pearl rambled out, not really thinking about how absurd her words sounded as she said them. _

_ ”Y’know, I feel that sometimes.” The woman found Pearl’s quirky nature cute, even if she wasn’t too sure what she meant with that ‘projection of light comment.’ Nonetheless, she chuckled and pulled out some scrap paper from the pocket of her tied jacket.  
“Hey.” Pearl perked up, watching the pink-haired woman scribble something down on the paper and pass it her way. “Call me sometime.” _

_ Pearl stared down at the paper, furrowing her eyebrows as she realized what it was. The note read: _

_ “S. 301 555 0189” _

_‘What is this- wait...’_ _It had taken Pearl a second to realize, before she remembered that this was the standard format for a phone number! By the time she pulled her focus from the note to question the woman, she realized she was gone!  
With a faint smile on her face, Pearl slowly made her way back over to Amethyst and Steven, where she’d tell them the summary of her interraction before mentioning the phone number... a decision she’d quickly regret, due to the light-hearted ribbing she ended up recieving on the way home._

Pearl sat top the hill of the Temple, the plastic packaging of the phone neatly pulled open and sat on the grass beside her. Pearl slid the SIM card into its slot, and after a few minutes she’d set up the phone. Despite not often using cellular devices, it seemed that these days the system was very intuitive, and almost reminded her of some more primitive Homeworld technologies.  
With nothing left to do but call, Pearl’s gem began to glow. She reached up and pulled the note from within, going to the call section of the phone and dialing in the number. It was once she had her finger over the call button that she finally hesitated though, nervousness gripping her and a wariness coming over her.

_ ‘What if she changed her mind? The way I was talking probably sounded like nonsense to her. I’m just glad I managed to keep myself from rambling any more than I did.’ _ Pearl had almost uttered the fact that she saved their planet, but felt that she would’ve scared this ‘S’ off in the moment if she had! Even so, that didn’t discount the way she casually described her hard light form to a human with no pre-disposed knowledge about Gemkind.  
_ ‘What will I even say? How do I approach this? I wish I’d gotten some advice or perhaps studied some human media for an idea of what to do here...’ _ Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose, wracking her mind for any bit of info that could be particularly useful.

Humans liked to eat, right? Pearl herself was neutral on eating (it was what came after that she  _ truly _ dreaded), but perhaps it could help if she were to invite S to the beach house for dinner? Pearl was confident she could cook up a storm, and she had once heard that food was an easy way to one’s heart... and stomach.  
So it was decided, she’d invite her over for dinner. Pearl was still hesitant,but she reminded herself: giving one’s phone number was a common human custom when one wanted to see the other again. That meant that this S could be waiting for her call, even. With that to encourage her, she finally pushed the Dial button.

There was ringing, for a few moments. Pearl wondered if perhaps she was wrong, or if S was busy, or maybe she simply didn’t have her phone with her-

“Hello?” The same voice from the night before came through the phone, and Pearl jumped. She’d answered! It took a moment for Pearl to spur herself back into action, but once she spoke she quickly stumbled through what she had to say.

“Y-yes, hello! This is P-pearl from last night! I would like to i-invite you to my place to cook you a dinner!” The words practically fell out of her mouth, and for a moment’s time she worried that she’d spoken it too fast.

A laugh came from the other end of the phone, and S replied coolly. ”Sure, that sounds nice. It’s not every night a cute girl offers to cook for you. Just text me your address and I’ll be there.”

It worked! ”A-alright! How does eight o’clock sound?” Pearl was already opening the texting program, inputting S’s number and typing up the becah house’s address.

“Sounds good. Gives me time to wrap up at work and get ready. I’ll see you then, Pearl.” She heard someone call out on the other side of the phone, the distant sound of someone yelling ‘Sheena!’ reaching the phone. “Oop, that’s my cue. Gotta go.”

_ Click. _

Pearl sent the address a moment later, and then let herself slump back on the grass. Gazing up at the clouds, she felt a fluttering sensation in the core of her form.  
_ ‘That... went well.’ _ Of course, now she’d have to buy some items for the meal, find a way to get the others out of the house for a few hours, and then get everything ready for S -- she supposed ‘Sheena’, based on that phone call -- by eight.  
Easy enough. She could have Steven go see Greg, Garnet would probably already know and be gone by the time Pearl got down to the beach house, and Amethyst...

Oh stars, she was going to get a serious teasing from the purple gem, wasn’t she?

* * *

Perhaps she’d gone overboard...  
Pearl stared at the spread of food on the table, the quantity looking fit more for a family than for two people. Pearl had made quite a bit of lemon pepper chicken, served aside three large bowls of green beans, spinach, and thick creamy mashed potatoes.  
The disparity in food quantity to people eating was only made worse when Pearl considered that she would be unlikely to eat, and if she did it would probably be only a small amount out of formality --- after all, she didn’t want to scare away Sheena by making all of this and then not eating a single bite of it herself.  
Though the quantity might scare Sheena away, without any further action necessary on Pearl’s part.

Pearl’s prep work had been right on time, the digital clock reading 7:55. This didn’t surprise Pearl by any means of course, but it was nice that she had a moment to collect herself and generally calm down before things got into motion.  
She considered changing into the clothing she’d originally worn the previous night, but instead opted for something a bit more  _ Pearl. _ Her body glowed white as her clothing changed, revealing a new outfit in the stead of her usual one:  
A teal-toned blazer with puffy short sleeves and a star on the back adorned her form, under which she wore a light teal top with a V-shaped cut in the center of the chest. Her leggings had become a pair of capri jeans that sat high on her waist, and the only thing that remained of her old outfit was her ballet flats (though they’d become pink.)

She gazed down at herself, letting out a light hum. Though she didn’t usually indulge in the superficial, she felt there was a little more she could do to improve her look. Her body glowed beneath the clothing, her chest filling out the top a bit more as her A’s became large C’s. Her rear steadily plumped up, her thighs thickening until her silhouette held a mild pear shape.  
_ ‘I do hope she doesn’t notice those changes... with any luck, she’ll assume she couldn’t see me too well last night and that it was a trick of the light.’ _ Pearl knew it was shallow to change her body for this, but it wasn’t a  _ major _ change, at least.

The sound of a motorcycle revving brought Pearl from her thoughts, the gem hurrying over to the door and seeing Sheena come to a stop near the bottom of the steps. She removed her helmet, fixing her vibrant hair and leaving said helmet atop the bike as she climbed the steps.  
Sheena would’ve knocked -- despite the fact that she could see Pearl watching through the screen door -- but before she reached the top step, the door was opened.

“H-hello, Sheena!” Pearl watched the girl’s eyes widen lightly as she addressed her by name. “O-oh, you see. I heard that man call for you on the phone- or I assumed he was calling for you. Was I mistaken? I apologize if I-“

“Hey, hey, it’s fine.” Sheena waved dismissively. “You’re actually right. You’re sharp, aren’t you?” Sheena was wearing something similar to what she had the night before, but her white shirt was replaced by a near-identical plain grey one.  
”I like your outfit --- the one you were wearing last night was interesting, too.” Sheena chuckled, watching Pearl’s cheeks turn a deep blue hue -- an interesting color for someone to blush, she noted -- before she stammered out a reply.

“O-oh, thank you! I th-thought I’d go for something a bit more ‘chill’ for this...” It was a date, she assumed, but somehow it felt weird to say the words. Going on a date with a human was rather foreign, and the admitted absurdity of it was only hitting her just now. She was really about to sit down and have a date with a human --- and she was going to eat!

”Gotta say, this one compliments your figure more. You almost look  _ bigger _ in it, if you know what i mean.” Sheena made a brief gesture to her own ample bust, and Pearl’s blush only deepend as she stepped back and motioned for her date to enter.  
_ ‘She’s so shy. It’s hard to believe this is the same person I saw get herself into a chase with the police.’ _ Sheena mused to herself, entering and pausing at how much food she saw on the table. She almost would have thought this was a meal for a family, were it not for the way she saw two of the chairs meticulously pulled out while the other two were tucked under the table.

“Aiming to impress in quality  _ and _ quantity, then?” It didn’t bother her, really. It just meant that she was probably going to be leaving with a very full stomach --- hopefully a satisfied one, too. The food sure smelled good from even this distance.

“O-oh, you noticed!” Pearl nervously remarked as she and Sheena moved to sit at the table. Before Pearl sat, she put together both a plate for herself and for her date. Pearl’s plate had a modest portion of everything, but unconsciously Pearl loaded up Sheena’s. It had three pieces of chicken and a healthy serving of greens, with a second plate required for the pile of mashed potatoes Pearl plated it with.  
“I do hope you’re hungry. There’s plenty of food to eat.” Pearl watched nervously as Sheena poked at the food, cutting a piece of the chicken and popping it into her mouth. The nervousness melted into relief as Sheena seemed to almost moan, rolling her eyes and quickly goin in for more.

“For this? Even if I wasn’t hungry, I would be!” Sheena did her best to pace herself, not wanting to act rude and ignore Pearl for the food. Sure, this was a dinner date, but part of the date was actual conversation!

“So, is there a story to that jewelry you’ve got in your forehead? You just really like gemstones or is there something more to it?” Sheena thought back to that seemingly-genuine remark about Pearl’s ‘form’, but she’d dismissed it as a nervous joke made by the pale woman in the moment.

“O-oh, my gem!” Pearl reached up, lightly trailing a finger over it as though acknowledging it. “That’s, uh... as long as you don’t mind a long story, I can probably summarize the background of it.”

”Fine by me. If it helps we can consider it dinner theatre.” Sheena joked, glad to see how the casual tone she took made Pearl relax. She was cute for sure, but there was clearly anxiety and a very high-strung air about her. Was this the first time she’d been on a date?

”Just- stop me if I start to overwhelm you with the explanation.” Pearl cleared her throat, and began to give a summarized version of what gemkind was and how they operated. She touched on key noted such as her projected form, her ability to store items in her gem, gem weapons, poofing, and so on.  
Sheena seemed a bit hesitant to believe it until Pearl demonstrated, doing things like making her jacket dissipate in a show of sparkles before instantly reforming it, summoning a spear, her phone, and some other items. After that she just seemed even more engaged in the story Pearl was telling her.

At some point her plates had been cleared of food, but Pearl calmly refilled them with portions as generous as the first serving while speaking. Normally Sheena would have slowed, but she was too engrossed in learning about gems -- asking questions and even getting a brief lesson on some bits of gem history -- to realize she was getting rather stuffed.  
The only indication she had to something being off was the mild tightness of her belly, and she shrugged that off in the moment.

Pearl sat the last of the chicken down in front of Sheena, alongside a good portion of the remaining sides. Her own plate was shockingly empty, with Pearl having managed to get through her plate’s worth of food without much grimace or distate. She’d certainly regret it later, though.

”Wow, so uh...” Sheena took another bite of her meal, leaning back and groaning as she swallowed and added it to her over-stuffed gut. Now that Pearl was done telling her story, she realized just how full she’d become... but she couldn’t just  _ not _ eat this plate of food. Pearl had clearly put time into making this meal for her.  
”To summarize: You’re an alien from a planet called Homeworld. Your ‘mind’ and your everything is the gem in your forehead, and your ‘hard light’ body is just a sort of disposable and customizable self. You came to Earth during a massive rebellion, and now corrupted gems roam the planet, stopped by you, your friends, and a kid with his mother’s body embedded in his bellybutton?”

“That would certainly be one way to summarize it.” Pearl found the bluntness in Sheena’s phrasing a little funny, admittedly, but she was nervous that this may have been far too much for this being the first time they’re really talking beyond a basic introduction.  
_ ‘Perhaps I could’ve started simple, and just told her that I’m a gem and given some barebones explanation.’ _ Pearl thought to herself, worry seeping in as she waited for her date to speak once more.

”...You know, there’s a part of me that knows I should be completely overwhelmed and maybe even running out the door in denial and shock-” A soft burp pushed from Sheena, and she gave a coy smile as she stuffed a mouthful of chicken in your mouth. “But you are  _ very _ cute, and your very generous portions have movement being the last thing I want to do for a while.”  
Oh, she was absolutely  _ stuffed. _ She felt like she was going to burst, even as she scooped some mashed potatoes into her mouth. There wasn’t much left, so she might as well finish it up and then see about moving to the couch with Pearl.

“I apologize --- I didn’t realize just how much I was making. Amethyst tends to eat a lot, so I guess in my panic I made a meal that would be more fitting for her appetite.” Pearl nervously remarked, though she was impressed that practically all of the food had been eaten. She’d never seen Greg or Steven eat remotely as much!  
Oddly enough, there was the thrum of some peculiar emotion in the back of her mind as she thought about how packed Sheena’s stomach was. By the time she noticed and tried to hone in on the feeling, it was gone. How odd.

“Its-  _ urp- _ it’s all good..” Sheena finished off the last bit of food on her plate, slowly easing herself to her feet. Pearl gasped --- her stomach had lost the mild softness it held, bulging out with a bit of a red and angry sheen to it. The pink-haired woman rested a hand on it, rubbing it and contemplating sitting back down before shaking her head.  
“Mmh, do you care if we move to the couch though? I get the feeling I’m gonna go into a food coma and I’d rather not do it on a wooden chair.” 

“O-oh, of course!” Pearl blushed, and the duo moved to seat themselves on the couch. Sheena groaned out as she sat down, legs spread and both hands gingerly nursing her swollen stomach. Pearl felt a pang of worry, wondering if perhaps something bad could happen from her date being quite so stuffed.

“For someone who doesn’t need to eat and who cooks for a child and someone who apparently eats  _ anything, _ you’re a damn good cook...” Sheena cracked a grin at Pearl, swallowing another belch that threatened to rise from her stomach. ”I would be impressed if this was your plan --- get me nice and full so I’ve gotta spend the night.”

“N-no, no, I assure you I didn’t have any ulterior motives b-behind the meal!” Pearl frantically waved her hands, flustered at the implication and quickly hiding her face. “O-oh stars, does it really seem that way? Oh I’m s-so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think that-!”

“Relax, relax..” Sheena shifted closer to Pearl with a small groan and a burp that she couldn’t keep down, resting a hand on the white gem’s shoulder and grinning. “I’m teasing you, it’s all good.” Pearl relaxed under the reassuring touch and comforting words, her hands slowly falling from her blue-hued face.  
”Now, I learned an awful lot about you tonight. It’s only fair that I tell you some stuff about me, right?” Though Sheena was sure no story she had could compare to Pearl, the Homeworld Renegade who fought alongside a grunt to fight the status quo of an entire planet, she was sure she could at least interest Pearl.

”If you’d like. I certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know you b-better!” Pearl’s stammer lessened, still present but thankfully taking a back seat. She, like Sheena, doubted the woman had any particularly thrilling stories when stacked up against Pearl’s own... but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take an interest. After all, wasn’t that what one did on a date?

The next little while was spent by Sheena telling Pearl about herself: She lived in a small city between Beach City and Empire City, doing her best to make a living off of art while falling back on a job where she maintained and repaired motorcycles much like her own.  
She didn’t talk much to her family due to some personal stresses and distance, and outside of a couple of acquaintances there didn’t seem to be much keeping her around.

“If anything, you’re the most interesting person I’ve gotten to talk to in a while.” Sheena’s stomach had since eased in its red color, though it churned and gurgled with the demanding task of digesting her large meal. She burped and hiccuped from time to time, and though Pearl would usually find such things disgusting there was something about it happening now that made her feel different --- she felt neutral at worst, ant at best...  
Well, that feeling from before would nudge her once more.

“R-really? You flatter me.” Pearl blushed, giving a little dismissive wave of the hand as she tried to stop herself from going blue for the ump-teenth time this date. It was going much better than she’d expected, and despite Sheena being human the woman was quite engaging.

“You deserve to be flattered. I’ve been on a few dates in my life, and never before have I been on one this interesting and good. I got to gorge myself on a home-cooked meal made by a  _ very _ beautiful woman, got to hear such an intense life story, learn about an entire alien race,  _ and _ on top of all that you were actually interested in what I had to say despite how much more engaging your life was to talk about.” Sheena slumped back on the couch, feeling the grogginess of her food coma beginning to tug at her.

”W-well, I’m glad you had a good time. I had a good time as well, truthfully. I’ve... never actually gone on a date with a human, but it was a very pleasant first date if I had to say so myself.” Pearl could see the tiredness in her date’s eyes, and her instincts kicked in as she grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch.  
”You seem tired... You can take a nap on the couch if you’d like.” Pearl offered, draping the blanket over Sheena, who gladly accepted it.

“Mmh, might be a good idea...” Sheena slipped off her boots using her feet, shifting to lay back on the couch while leaving space for Pearl. ”You didn’t peg me as the kind of girl to let a date stay the night the first go around... but then again you seem to keep throwing curveballs each time I think I’ve got a read on you.” Sheena chuckled, loving the way such a simple remark made Pearl’s face heat up anew.  
“I’ll cut the teasing until I’m actually mobile again... I’ll try not to sleep too long.”

“No, please. Get as much rest as you need.” Pearl stood up, allowing Sheena full reign of the couch and letting the tall woman stretch out on it. “I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up for the next while. If you wake up and don’t know where to find me, knock on that door back there.” Pearl motioned to the Temple door. “I’ll probably be in there.”

“M’kay...” Sheena let out one more burp, stretching out and feeling herself dozing off. Before long, she was sleep, very quiet snores coming from her form beneath the blanket.

As Pearl cleaned up the kitchen, she let her mind wander. Why was it that she enjoyed seeing Sheen so well-fed tonight? She had an inkling as to why, as much as she’d never admit it to the woman.  
_ ‘With the resemblance Sheena shares to Rose in hair and her build, if she were to be a little more heavy-set she’d almost be a match in weight as well...’ _ Pearl mused to herself, already feeling a plan hatching in her head.  
_ ‘She is staying the night... maybe I could see about getting her to stay for breakfast tomorrow, as well...’ _

Her mind was set. She’d humor this idle thought in her mind and see where things went... she’d definitely have to borrow from Greg to afford it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s chapter one done!  
> For anyone wondering --- yes, I had Pearl reform into her post-CYM/Future outfit. I felt it was a nice way to get the same sort of look Pearl had been going for in the Sheena episode while also keeping it true to her character. Plus, that outfit is my guilty pleasure and nobody can stop me from writing high-waisted-jeans Pearl.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I do plan to update this fairly regularly, but it is a side-project so it won’t have a concrete schedule and sometimes there may be delays in chapter uploads if work or some other project takes priority!  
> Feedback is deeply appreciated! What do you think of the plot and the chapter? Do you think the characters are written well? What’s your favorite part? I’d love to hear!


	2. Testing Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl heads over to cook a meal for Sheena while she's at work... but she gets a little too enthusiastic, and Sheena's belly ends up paying the price.

Pearl stood in the bathroom, looking over her form in the mirror with a neutral expression on her face. She’d opted to keep the new outfit after her first date with Sheena a couple weeks prior, but more than that...  
_ ’I have to say, it’s been a tad odd getting used to these.’ _ Pearl hummed, pressing her hands against the breasts she’d given herself before seeing Sheena.  _ ’I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for Rose, with how much larger hers were.’ _ Bumping up the scale of her bust was a decision Pearl questioned at first, but she did notice the way it complimented her form and her outfit.

Pearl felt a faint vibrating in her gem, reaching up and pulling her phone from it. Her eyes lit up, seeing Sheena’s face on the ‘Call Incoming’ screen. She quickly swiped up, bringing the phone to her head with a happy little hum.  
“Hello, Sheena~ are you ready for our date this afternoon?” Pearl stepped out of the bathroom as she talked, leaning against the wall outside of it.

”Do you even have to ask, Pearl? I look forward to  _ every _ time I get to see you.” Sheena replied on the other end, a happiness tinting her words.

Pearl felt herself blushing, making a dismissive hand motion that only she could see. “Oh, stop it- you’re too much!” She pushed off from the wall, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table.

“I could say the same to you. It’s only been two weeks and I had to buy bigger pants, you know.” Sheena teased, shifting the phone between her shoulder and ear as she worked on a motorcycle. 

“O-oh my, well I guess I  _ have _ been making rather large meals for our dates, haven’t I...” Pearl was vaguely aware that the meal sizes she’d been prepping hadn’t gone down much since that first date, but was it really having such an immediate effect?

“Hey, I’m definitely not complaining. Your food gets better every time I eat it, and I think my stomach’s starting to stretch out because I don’t feel ready to explode at the end of each meal.” Sheena’s stomach gurgled at the thought of Pearl’s cooking, the pink-haired woman practically hooked on the stuff.

“W-well if that’s the case, I could prepare extras when I come over tonight. That way, you can eat my cooking even when I’m not around?” Pearl was cooking for Sheena almost daily, sometimes for multiple meals. If she made too much more, Sheena would be eating Pearl’s massive portions any time she was eating!

”Don’t feel like ya’ have to, but more of your food is something I can’t say no to.” Sheena laughed softly, finding the stresses of her job melting away the longer she remained on the call.

”O-oh no, I insist! I wouldn’t want you going hungry” Pearl quickly made to reassure Sheena, playing with her hair as she thought about quite how much her girlfriend was already eating --- now, she was going to be shoveling  _ more _ down every day?

“Aww, well if you  _ insist _ , then I guess I’m powerless to say otherwise.” Sheena grinned, wincing as she dropped her wrench. “Ah- shit. Hey, babe. I’ve gotta go, workin’ on a bike right now. Want me to pick you up on my way back from work?”

”I was thinking I’d head there now and get all of the prep out of the way. If I’m making extra for your other meals, it’s going to be quite the time-consuming endeavour.” Come to think of it, she was going to have to find Lion. Otherwise, Pearl would have to take the bus... and that was something the white gem didn’t want any part of. 

”Works for me. You know where I keep the spare key.” Sheena replied, taking hold of the phone. “Alright, gotta go. I’ll see you after work.”

”See you then.” Pearl said warmly, hanging up and stowing the phone away in her gem once more. She gave a cursory look around the beachhouse from where she stood, before sighing. “Now where  _ is _ that lion?”

Sheena set her phone to the side, tightening the bolt she was using the wrench on before leaning back on her palms with a sigh. Her stomach sat slightly further out on her lap, her shirt showing off more of it than before as it was more snugly strecthed over her bust.  
She was more than aware of what Pearl’s meals were doing to her, but damn if the gem’s meals didn’t have an addicting quality to them. Not only that, but becoming so stuffed and full was starting to trigger an odd feeling of  _ enjoyment _ for her. Maybe it was just the feeling that came with eating a well-cooked meal increased tenfold, but there was definitely something welling within.

_ ‘Now, she’s going over to my place and cooking what’ll probably be her biggest meal yet.’ _ Sheena grinned, idly returning to work while letting her mind wander.  _ ‘I wonder what she’d say if I manage to finish the whole thing, intended leftovers and all.’  _

* * *

Pearl was hard at work, a plethora of food spread across Sheena’s table while she was still cooking more. Admittedly, she was going a bit overboard, but something about her conversation on the phone today spurred her into action.  
It wasn’t lost on Pearl that she was beginning to feel an odd sense of enjoyment in the way she stuffed Sheena to the brim, and the fact that she was putting on weight seemed equally as enticing. She had her theories as to why, but for the time being Pearl felt it best to ignore the ‘whys’ and focus on the ‘how can I keep it up’.

_ ‘I should probably make a couple more courses, just to make sure that she has enough leftovers. If I have to go out on a mission with the others I don’t want her lacking for a whole day or more!’ _ Pearl placed a tall pot on one of the remaining burners, summoning ingredients from her gem as to prepare some chili.  
A Holo-Pearl took her place stirirng and maintaining the already-cooking food, while she grabbed a knife and began to quickly and expertly dice up various vegetables for the chili. Amidst meat, tomato paste, the vegetables, and spices, the pot was quickly filled and stirred to ensure even cooking.

In the meantime, Pearl gazed idly around the kitchen. Sheena’s apartment wasn’t all that big or fancy, but it had a quaint feeling to it that Pearl couldn’t help but enjoy. The kitchen took up a couple of short walls, having barely enough counter-space to contain the various servings and helpings that Pearl had prepped. The fridge would be unable to contain much of this, as well --- all the more reason for Sheena to see to eating as much as she could.  
The table was decently-sized, sitting much in the position as an island counter would, with a couple of seats on either side of it. The table was currently piled high with portions of meat and starchy sides, but a purplish-white dome-shaped bubble loomed over it all in order to preserve its heat and freshness.

From her place in the kitchen, Pearl could see the pull-out couchbed and old television that made up Sheena’s bedroom. It was a miracle Sheena could get to sleep on that thing --- Pearl had tried a futon once or twice in her time on Earth, and it made her certain that the only reason anyone could sleep on those things was out of pure necessity and exhaustion.

Her attention was pulled back to the meal as her Holo-Pearl made a noise, and her eyes widened as the chili threatened to bubble over the edges of the pot. In a swift motion, Pearl grabbed the lid and shoved it down on the pot, feeling the bubbling and boiling of the chili within.  
_ ‘Oh stars, I really should pay more attention.’ _ Pearl dismissed the Holo-Pearl with a sigh, taking ‘manual control’ so to speal as she got to tending to the food and taking what was done off of the stove.

_ ‘Once the chili is done, that should be everything.’ _ Pearl dissipated her bubble, humming at the still-fresh smell of all the food on the table as she sat the brown sugar ham and large pot of mashed potatoes down. She promptly brought the bubble back, and returned to the stove to idly stir the chili.

* * *

“Urgh...” Sheena groaned, her stomach stuffed and taut as she leaned back on her chair. The table was barely halfway cleared, and both she and Pearl knew there was no way everything left would fit in the fridge.  
“If you want, you can take some of this home-” She swallowed back a burp, rubbing her stomach to soothe its churning. ”-if I can’t eat it, can’t Amethyst?”

Pearl hummed. Amethyst could and would easily take down any amount of leftovers that Pearl brought home... But Pearl had a different idea in mind. She filled a plate with beef and steak fries, cutting the meat and holding out a piece to Sheena’s mouth.  
The pink-haired girl looked a bit surprised at first, but opened her mouth nonetheless. She chewed up the piece of steak, swallowing with a groan and a soft burp. Before she could speak again, the next piece of steak was deposited in her mouth to be chewed and swallowed.

Sheena didn’t object or resist as they found themselves in a slow rhythm, with Pearl quietly feeting her outside of the occasional observational sound and Sheena trying to ignore the increasing pressure in her gut. It was easily the most bloated it had ever been, as they moved on from steak and fries to the porkchops that weighed heavily in her gut.  
_ ‘What’s gotten into Pearl tonight? I know she likes to see me full and satisfied from her meals, but this is something else!’ _ Yet, not a bad something else... Otherwise, surely Sheena would have put her foot down and stopped eating.  
Despite the fact that the woman felt genuinely immobilized in her chair from the gravid gut she carried, she didn’t  _ want _ Pearl to stop. She was glad to dutifully chew and swallow even as she felt like she was going to explode then and there.

_ ‘She looks to be enjoying herself... That’s good.’ _ Pearl thought to herself, letting her gaze flick down to Sheena’s belly for a moment. While Sheena’s gut had already been prominent, now it made her look quite pregnant. It was bulging and red like it was after most meals, but its scale was considerably greater. If it got too much bigger, she’d go from looking pregnant to looking like she’d give birth at any moment.  
There was still a good ways left to go before they got through what was left on the table, and outside of the chili, Pearl planned to stuff every bit of food on both the table and the counters into her girlfriend’s awaiting mouth.

Stuffing Sheena like this, to the point that the woman was clearly past any limit she may have reached on her own, filled Pearl with a sense of twisted pride and pleasure. It made her pick up the pace, it made her pack Sheena’s mouth full with every fork or spoonful instead of the delicate portions she’d been feeding her.  
Pearl could see Sheena’s belly growing practically in realtime as they cleared the table, a Holo-Pearl getting to work on cleaning all of the dishes while the real deal placed the rest of the food on the table.

Sheena’s eyes bugged out of her head, the over-stuffed and drooling woman staring at an entirely new table-full of food. “Pearl, am I really going to eat all of  _ this...? _ ” Sheena asked on the tail end of a burp, glancing down at her painfully taut gut and noticing the way it jutted out past the seat of the chair.

“If you would like.” The reply was so simple, but held an important meaning to it. Sheena could tell, easily so, that Pearl wanted to keep going. Pearl was  _ asking _ Sheena though --- she could tell Sheena felt like she was at an impasse, that the woman felt so full that it should have been impossible.  
Sheena knew if she said yes, that nothing was gonig to stop this entire second table’s worth of food from being fed to her. Even if it took the whole night.  
A moment’s pause... before Sheena nodded. “I... I would like that, ye-mmph!” Sheena’s eyes grew lidded, and she found her words cut off as she was already chewing on a spoonful of cake.

* * *

Sheena was unconscious on her futon, shirt rolled up and letting the cool air of the night drift across her gut. After the second table-full of food it seeemed that Sheena broke a physical limit, her pace increasing and an eagerness having taken place of the sluggish neutrality that came before it. Pearl had ended up going to a point that some would consider overboard, and not only had she fed Sheena the chili but  _ also _ every remaining food item that had been in the woman’s kitchen.  
Now, at 4AM and after countless hours of feeding, a beachball-sized gut (a modest descriptor for it’s engorged size) stuck out high on her frame, with Pearl sitting beside her and gazing on it with pride.

Gentle, smooth white hands rubbed and massaged it, the action being the only thing that kept Sheena asleep. The poor woman had been complaining about the ache in her stomach until Pearl got to work, and after that it seemed to almost completely subside as long as Pearl kept it up. She’d already sent Amethyst a text to inform her she wouldn’t be home, and she did her best to hide the blush at the crude message that had been sent back her way.  
Pearl admired her handiwork, but she  _ was _ admittedly worried. If she wasn’t here, constantly tending to the stretched-out belly, Sheena would probably be in some serious level of discomfort or pain. They’d definitely overdone it, but neither would be able to explain the fervor that overcame them this night for a while.

Pearl didn’t intend to go so heavily with the meal sizes as she did this time for a good while. Something told her that if they keep things up though, Sheena would easily be able to take that entire meal... At least, without the pain.  
Among the thoughts on Pearl’s mind, was one she felt a little silly about:  
_ ‘I wonder what I should make her for breakfast... but will she even have room for breakfast? I could probably convince her to eat it even if she doesn’t, but I did decide to go easy on the meals for the next little while...’ _   
Either way, Pearl was certain that Sheena would  _ probably _ have to call out of work. She was still likely to be bloated, come time to go to work. Whether becuase Pearl wouldn’t want to see her go out like that or becuase she still felt too lethargic to move, something was going to keep her at home and possibly even in bed.

* * *

Sheena groaned, a lethargic smile on her face as she ate from the plate of bacon and eggs in her hands. Pearl was still calmly working on that belly, which had shrunk a good bit over the course of the night and morning but still held quite the heft to it --- she could almost swear her pants felt tighter, too.  
“Really, babe, you didn’t have to make me breakfast too. I know how long you slaved over the stove yesterday.” Sheena felt full before she even started eating, but Pearl seemed so eager to make her happy that she was going to work through the breakfast fit for a family,  _ all _ for her.

“It’s quite alright. I can’t explain it too well, but seeing you satisfied as you are brings me a kind of feeling that just makes me want to do  _ more _ for you!” Pearl explained, finding herself fascinated by the mild slosh and wobble that Sheena’s stomach was beginning to take on as it got less taut.

“Mmph, if you’re sure.” Sheena swallowed heavily, slumping back and giving herself a moment to breathe. Her gut jutted out further and sucked in with her heavy breaths, the pink-haired woman sluggishly grabbing for her phone from the nightstand.  
She dialed in the number of her job, hiccuping and doing her best to let out a belch now before her boss picked up. It wouldn’t look good if she did it on the phone!

_ Click _

“Hello?”

“Y-eah-” Sheena swallowed a burp before it could come out, sounding strained as she spoke on the phone. ”John, it’s Sheena --- I’m feeling a bit under the weather today and I’m not gonna be able to make it to my shift...”

”...You don’t tend to call out, so I’ll take your word for it.” Her boss’s mildly heistant voice came through after a moment’s pause. ”Just don’t let me hear about you being out and about with that new girlfriend of yours instead of being at home and in bed, alright?”

Sheena cracked a grin at the irony of her boss’s request. “Sure, John. I’ll be in for my shift on Friday. See you then.”

“Get well soon.”

_ Click. _

”Urp-” Sheena set the phone down once more, shooting Pearl a playful glare. “He said ‘get well soon’. That means don’t let me be waddling into work with a big ol’ belly on Friday, you hear me?” 

“O-oh!” Pearl’s cheeks warmed, turning blue as she was so directly and teasingly called out . “O-of course, I apologize.”

“Don’t. I just need this job, is all.” Sheena explained, leaning forward -- much to the dismay of her belly, which pressed against the futon with some resistance -- and placed a soft kiss on one of those blue-stained cheeks.  
“I’m perfectly fine with you making sure I’m nice and full, babe. Just take it easy that morning specifically.” Sheena eased herself back, loving the way Pearl squirmed and struggled briefly to regain her composure.

“Y-yes, that’s quite doable.” Pearl rested her head against Sheena’s belly, cracking a smile at the way Sheena laughed at the sight .  _ ‘Oh stars, if she enables me like this I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep to my word of dialing it back...’ _

__ Sheena, meanwhile, had a similar thought in her mind. She ruffled Pearl’s hair, burping lightly before slouching back once again.  
_ ‘I know enabling her so much is going to spell doom for my entire wardrobe, but damn if it isn’t too cute to see her fuss over my belly like this...’ _

They were a disastrous combination, but they both seemed excited for the resulting disaster in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter, but I hope you guys don’t mind!  
> I’m trying to figure out how much of this I want to be plot and howmuch I want to be shameless horny fat and stuffing. I’ve been binging Pearl/Sheena fics so I’d love to delve into some more plain romance and mushiness, but I don’t want to disappoint people by turning the stuffing into one of two main plots instead of the main plot.  
> This is definitley one of those times where I’d like to hear from you guys in the comments. Would you guys much mind if there are some chapters that hold a more heavy focus on PearlxSheena, with the weight gain and stuffing taking more of a backseat for them?  
> On the other hand, would you guys also be interested in chapters like this, where I put a deep emphasis on the stuffing itself and the mindsets of these two lovestruck lasses while Sheena’s gut is being pushed beyond capacity? It was fun to write!  
> Either way, until next time!


	3. Rose's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finds herself lingering on the possible ramifications to Sheena's health if they continue with their current course... but a solution arises that may help in more ways than one.

Sheena stretched on her bed, yawning. The sun shone lightly through the window, illuminating her and gently warming her. The pink-haired woman rolled over, feeling her thick thighs squishing together with her soft movements. Her soft stomach was pushed together by the motion as she curled up, and she nuzzled her chubby cheek into the pillow below.  
_ ‘It’s my day off, I’ll be damned if I get out of bed any time before noon...’ _ Sheena thought to herself, though her stomach begged to differ. It let out a grumble, alerting her to its empty state.  _ ‘Uuugh, really? You can’t wait a little longer...?’ _   
As though to respond, her stomach let out another, louder grumble. This was accompanied by Sheena’s own grumbles, as she dragged herself out of the bed.

She forced herself to her feet, stretching and yawning loudly. Her shirt was pulled tight against her breasts, and it was only a moment before it got pulled  _ too _ high. Freed from their captivity, Sheena’s breasts came down wobbling, smacking against each other in the moments after impact.  
”Ah-!” Sheena sighed, pulling off the shirt fully and tossing it to the side. ”Are you two  _ really _ getting too big for my clothes?” Sheena’s breasts had always been big, but now they were getting concerningly close to the size of her head. Most of her bras didn’t fit anymore (necessitating the use of tank tops anytime she wanted to go out), and -- as evident here -- most of her cutoff tees were starting to struggle.

Really, it wasn’t all that surprising to her. Her weight was steadily ticking up with Pearl around, and it didn’t seem keen to stop with the ever-constant (and maybe increasing) meal sizes. It wasn’t really hindering her day-to-day, but the small complications with her wardobe were a bit frustrating.  
She did wonder, though --- how much  _ did _ she weigh?

Sheena took a detour on her way to the kitchen, instead trudging her way into the bathroom. She was gonna have to go anyways, so she might as well do this first. Giving her electric scale a preparatory tap to turn it on, she stepped onto it and waited for the beep that would ring out when it was done.  
Being weighed meant she had to stand perfectly still, and it was hard not to squirm when she noticed just how hungry she was. Her stomach gurgled again, practically crying out from its empty state and making her wish the scale could just pick up the pace a little.  
After what felt like an eternity, the scale let out a shrill little beep. Sheena sighed in relief, stepping back and gazing down at the number on the scale.

** 240.3lbs **

Now that was a bigger number than she’d expected. Not exactly surprising, but more than she had first believed. Upon closer examination of her form, though, it wasn’t hard to see where all that added mass came from.  
Aside from her nearly head-sized breasts, her once-modest belly had blossomed into quite the gut. It wasn’t quite big enough to be considered fat, but it definitely hung a ways over her waistband. Speaking of --- her thighs had always been thick, but now they were big enough to rival  _ Garnet’s _ thighs. Her rear was much in the same boat, leaving her looking like quite the bottom-heavy hourglass and causing her boxers to sink in between her fatty cheeks.

_ ‘Maybe I should talk to Pearl about this...’ _ She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the large meals, and the after-care was euphoric in its own right! But it was hard for Sheena to deny that she’d put on a  _ lot _ of weight over the past few months, and if she wasn’t careful it could get to be too much weight.

She’d figure out how to approach this later. For now, she was  _ starving, _ and she doubted that she could exercise impulse control on an empty stomach anyways.  
The real problem was whether she’d have one box’s worth of cereal, or two. Truthfully, Sheena was leaning towards lucky number three.

* * *

Pearl hummed to herself, leaned back on the couch and reading the latest recipe book she’d purchased. Making so much food for Sheena meant that things could get very stale very quickly, and the white gem was ever-determined to keep that from coming to pass. Instead, she was investing a small fortune into cooking books and recipe books.  
There was something irresistable about it: About making the massive meals, and about coaxing Sheena to eat them. Massaging her belly when it was round, red, and bloated... Rubbing and squeezing every inch of that flabby,  _ lovely _ body-

“Mmh-!” Pearl blushed blue, realizing she’d been getting a bit  _ too _ into her train of thougth, a hand having moved from her book to idly fondle one of her breasts. Clearing her throat, Pearl calmly moved her hand away from her chest and returned it to the hard-cover book.  
_ ’You have to keep a handle on yourself, Pearl. Just becuase you have these...  ** breasts ** now, doesn’t mean you can go fondling them whenever you want! What would you do if Steven had been coming in at that moment, or oh  ** stars ** imagine if Greg had stopped by.’ _ Pearl shuddered at the thought, such an image easily quelling any remaining desire she’d had.

Of course, Pearl was ignoring the real root of what had caused her to get so touchy with herself: She was undeniably obsessed with feeding Sheena, and reaping the ever-softer benefits that came of it. At first she’d thought it was simply to make her girlfriend resmble Rose even in figure, but now that they’d pushed past Rose’s body type and into something steadily  _ heftier... _   
Well, Pearl wasn’t willing to admit why she was still going. Even if she knew it.

Pearl couldn’t keep her focus on the book anymore though, and with a frustrated sigh she placed her bookmark in it and stowed it in her gem. She could always read it later, when night came and everyone was asleep.  
She sat there for a little while, fidgeting and gazing off as she thought about what to do. Once upon a time she would’ve been content to simply sit and enjoy the silence, but these days she found herself with a greater desire to be  _ active. _ It had started when Steven came into the Gems’ lives, but it seemed that Sheena only worsened it.  
Pearl always felt like she had to be doing something, reading something, cooking something. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but it had almost become compulsive. When she wasn’t on a mission or spending time with steven, she was learning new recpies for Sheena and preparing meals for her.

_ ‘Maybe this has passed enjoyment and edged its way into obsession...’ _ Pearl thought to herself, getting up and making her way outside. She leaned against the railing, gazing out over the water and listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach.  
_ ‘Nothing’s wrong with being a little obsessed, though. Sheena is wonderful, and if she’s content to be fed and... touched... then I don’t see why I’m overthinking this so deeply.’  _ Pearl justified to herself, eyeing the sparkles of the water where the sunlight reflected off of it.  
_ ‘But at the same time, isn’t obesity unhealthy for humans? Granted, in the modern era it seems like humans are living at ever-bigger sizes... but it can’t be good for her, can it?’ _ Pearl was forced to stop and consider as she focused on the health aspect of it. Sure, Sheena might enjoy it and Pearl might enjoy it, but what if Sheena’s body couldn’t handle it eventually?

_ ‘It’s probably for the best that we cut back. It’s not as though there’s some  ** magical ** liquid that can ensure her health-’ _ Wait.  _ ‘That’s it! Rose’s fountain, the healing tears!’ _ Not only would those ensure Sheena was in perfect health, but if anything they would probably improve her life!  
_ ‘Of course!’ _ Pearl was already moving for the Warp Pad, taking a quick mental inventory to ensure she had something to contain the tears in.  _ ‘When Rose’s tears are consumed by humans, they’ve always reported a higher energy level and an apparent boost to their physical ability! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?’  
_

The warp pad whisked Pearl away in a pillar of light, and before long she touched down a short ways before the fountain. Pearl stepped up to the edge of the large basin, and reached up to her gem. A powerful thrum of energy came forth as she summoned a large oil barrel (empty and cleaned, of course), setting it beside herself for a second to recover. Larger objects like that were a pain to summon and store.  
“Alright, let’s just fill you right up!” Pearl removed the cap from the barrel, submerging it under the water and allowing the healing tears to fill it to the brim. The lid was firmly fastened once more and Pearl hefted it back up onto the ground, dripping with excess tears.

“This is going to be unpleasant.” Pearl thought to herself, her gem glowing as she kneeled down in front of the barrel. She let out a groan of discomfort as she attempted to pull the full barrel into her gem, more energy pulsing through it as she magically compressed it. It was challenging to compress water, given it was a non-compressible fluid, but magic made it just barely possible.  
“G-ghooh...” Pearl made quite embarrassing noises as she finally stowed away the barrel, her legs going weak and the white gem falling onto her back. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the dull pain in her head and gather the energy to stand back up.  
_ ‘I believe those noises are what Amethyst would call, “Very lewd, P”’ _ Pearl thought to herself with a bit of shame, wiping drool from her mouth and slowly pushing into a sitting position.  _ ‘No matter --- I have the tears. Now, I just have to start putting them in Sheena’s food and drink until I see improvement.’ _

* * *

Pearl poured the pasta through the strainer, careful to catch all of the pink fluid in a pot below. The spaghetti had a distinctly rose-tinted color, which was to be expected after soaking up so much of Rose’s healing tears.  
_ ‘Perfect. It looks like it’s functioning just as I’d expected.’ _ Pearl grabbed a funnel, slipping it into the mouth of the oil drum before carefully pouring the strained tears back into it. She wanted to do as much as she could with as little of the tears as possible --- efficiency was always the best course!

With that pot’s worth of spaghetti done, Pearl had cooked so many servings of different types of pasta that it was honesly rediuclous. Not to mention that the  _ entire _ meal was strictly various rose-tinted pastas. One thing was for sure: Sheena was going to be  _ very _ full after this purely-starch dinner.

Following the uncomfortable process of re-stowing the large drum in her gem, Pearl began to clean all of the cookware that she’d used to make the meal. When that was done, she stowed away the cooked pasta bowl-by-bowl in her gem for safe-keeping.  
_ ‘Alright, it’s half past five, so I should have just enough time to get to Sheena’s.’ _ Pearl decided early on that most (if not all) of their dates would take place at her girlfriend’s house. It was easier that way, rather than having to explain to Steven why Sheena was always so full or risking getting caught in the middle of  _ exploring _ her girlfriend’s added padding.

As she exited the house though, she bumped into Amethyst. Pearl staggered back a little from the impact, while the purple gem looked otherwise unaffected.

“Hey, P.” Amethyst waved. “Goin’ to see your girl again?” The purple gem glanced over to the kitchen, where the drying rack was stacked high with recently-used and recently-cleaned cookware. ”Mmhm, thought so.”  
She crossed her arms, staring up at the now-blushing Pearl with a knowing grin. ”How much does she weigh these days, P? Last I saw her she was lookin a little thicker’ round the waist.”

“I-I don’t know! It’s not as though we keep track of these things!” Pearl huffed out. Amethyst had figured out early on what was happening, and ever since then she never missed an opportunity to tease Pearl about it. Honestly, Pearl was hoping that Amethsyt would tire of the joke soon enough, however unlikely that may be.

“Hey, don’t let me stop ya’ from havin a good time.” Amethyst casually lifted her shirt, revealing the slightly pudgy midriff she sported. “It’s not like I could say anything to ya’ bout it anyways.” She gave it a light slap for emphasis, before pulling her shirt back down. “Just be careful  _ you _ don’t put on any weight.”

“Amethyst, I don’t even believe gems  _ can _ gain weight.” Pearl rolled her eyes. Why would gems have such a useless function anyways? No doubt, Amethyst had reformed with that added padding as a subconscious effect caused by her large appetite. Purely superficial

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I’m sure  _ you _ ain’t the one doin’ most of the eating over the re anyways.” Amethyst snickered, her probing remark answered by the way Pearl’s blue blush deepened. ”Still, it’s impressive she’s gotten you t’eat at all, Pearl. Just be careful --- bein’ around someone with a big appetite can affect ya’ in ways you don’t even realize.”  
Amethyst walked past Pearl, nonchalantly opening her room in the temple to tend to one of her many garbage piles. Meanwhile, Pearl was a bit taken aback by the exchange ---  _ could _ gems gain weight? It was something she should at least keep in the back of her head. After all, it wasn’t unusual for Sheena to convince Pearl to finish off whatever she couldn’t...

With that in mind, Pearl headed out the front door once more. It would be a simple task to monitor her own weight. She’d just have to eat as little as possible!

* * *

Sheena let out a burp, hands resting on her belly as she swallowed the last of the pasta. That had easily been one of the largest meals Pearl made for her yet, and somehow it was one of the easiest to eat.  
She rubbed her belly, noting how instead of being red and angry it was actually a little soft and sloshy. She could easily press her palms into it, and the most that would happen is she’d burp! It was unlike the norm, where too much pressure could stir up some nausea.  
Even stranger, she felt... reinvigorated. It was like tons of physical stress and asll these little issues or discomforts had faded over the course of the meal. Not that she was complaining.

“Mmh... Pearl, that was  _ delicious. _ I don’t know what you did to that pasta, but it had a very unique flavor to it...” Sheena groaned as Pearl leaned over, placing a pale palm on that massive gut and giving it a playful jiggle. “Urp- I’d say careful, but for some reason it’s not that bad tonight...”

Pearl was beyond ecstatic. Not only did it seem like the tears had done everything she’d wanted them to, but they did more! If she was correct, the healing tears allowed Sheena’s body to adapt as she ate, increasing her stomach capacity and the elasticity of her skin under such intense pressure. It was a breakthrough, in a way!  
Not to mention it opened the door to considerably larger meals, if Pearl ever felt herself to be that daring...

”I did notice your stomach seems to have quite a bit of room left...” Pearl remarked with a bit of a purr, moving in front of Sheena and placing both her hands on the gut. She presed into it, enjoying the drawn-out groan from her girlfriend and the loud belch that accompanied it. “Mmhm, you see all that give your stomach has?”  
Pearl continued to rub and squeeze it, hearing the pasta sloshing around and feeling the rumbles of Sheena’s stomach as it continued to digest --- no doubt, the more time went on and the more of the meal that got digested, the more potent the tears’ effect would become.

“O-ohh~” Sheena shut her eyes, letting her head hang back as Pearl so firmly toyed with her gut. “Ca- ** urp- ** ful, babe... It’s still full of food~” Despite her half-hearted pleas, she was melting under the firm and yet loving touch.

”It  _ does _ , but don’t you agree that it could hold much more?” Pearl cooed out, leaning in and pressing her lips softly against it. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her tonight, but she was feeling  _ especially _ affectionate and empowered by the success of her plan.  
”Why don’t I start grabbing things from your pantry and see how much more we can fit in here, hmm?” Pearl gave it a light slap, inspired by the actions of Amethyst earlier in the day. The response from Sheena was a loud gasping moan and a wobbling belly. “I’ll take that as a yes~!” Pearl got up, pausing on her way to the kitchen to glance back.

Sheena’s stomach was already quite large from the meal thus far. It sat between her spread thighs, looking large enough for Pearl to sit on it like a beanbag chair and yet filled like a water balloon. Early on in their relationship that might have been enough to deter Pearl from feeding her more...  
But now, it only encouraged her as she moved to the kitchen. Chips, cookies, snack cakes, all retrieved from the cupboards and brought over to the bed. She carefully arranged them around her pink-haired girlfriend, before peeling the top off of the first box of cookies and beginning to feed her.

Sheena, with lidded eyes, began the seemingly unending pattern of chewing, swallowing, and repeating. She could feel her stomach filling --- becoming larger and heavier with each pack of cookies or bag of chips. Somehow, though, it only felt like she had more and more room the longer things went on.  
The combination of the constant feeding, and the way Pearl’s free hand would roam and grope at the ever-filling belly, left Sheena in a bit of a daze. She acknowledged that the sun had long since set, and that Pearl had gotten up several times to ‘reload’ the meals... She certainly acknowledged the sensation of her gut spilling over her thick thighs and onto the futon’s mattress. She could see through lidded eyes the way her stomach had risen so high that it was obscuring a good share of her vision.  
She was so content though, and so tired, that it didn’t much matter to her. She eventually let her eyes close fully, dutifully eating every last bite that Pearl put into her mouth. Pearl sang her praises, complimenting Sheena and telling her how proud she was of the woman’s progress.

Eventually the feeding stopped, and Pearl fully turned her attention to groping and feeling that massive gut. Sheena was in utter bliss, a mess of hiccups and moans as she was becoming increasingly sleepy. She wasn’t sure how long this meal would take to digest or when she’d wake up from her food coma, but those things were secondary now.  
Right now, all she cared about was how happy and proud Pearl was, and how  _ good _ she felt... and that was all it took to finally lull the heavily-stuffed Sheena to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!  
>  I wanted a large portion of this chapter to focus on things outside of the stuffing scene, especially given how far the stuffing goes this time!  
>  It looks like the pace of her gain is going to be picking up, if she and Pearl aren’t careful. One thing’s for sure, though --- she’s gonna be sleeping off this meal for a good couple of days, and wake up a good bit heftier from it.  
>  I _am_ considering the idea of Pearl getting pulled along for the gain ride, but I’m not sure if I want to do that. She might get chubby or vaguely pudgy, but I don’t think she’ll ever get fat. If only because she wouldn’t want to jeoparadize her role as a Crystal Gem.  
>  Who knows, though? Plus, Pearl may very well get her own story like this in the future!


	4. Commitment and Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst a particularly intense feeding session, Pearl and Sheena cover a couple of heavy topics. Sheena calls Pearl out for hew newfound enjoyment in eating, and Pearl wrestles with the idea of moving in officially...

A couple of months went by, with Pearl and Sheena falling into a rhythm of sorts. Much of Pearl's free time was now spent preparing meals for Sheena, while the rest of her time was spent  _ feeding _ those meals to Sheena.   
Of course, spending so much time cooking and feeding meant that she was spending less time on Gem missions and at home. Fortunately, things seemed to be calmer than they had been in quite some time, and when issues did pop up, the others were more than willing to cover for her.  
After all, this was the happiest they'd seen Pearl in a  _ very _ long time.

Months of feeding Sheena so much food – not only that, but food infused with the enhancing tears of Rose's fountain – had a profound effect on her body. With no real limit on how much she could eat in a given day except for the time needed to eat, she was consistently bloated and often several pounds heavier when she went to bed than when she woke up. That was how it felt, at least.  
Her waistline was steadily expanding, and with it more and more money was being sunk into her wardrobe. She was lucky that Pearl was supplying her so much food, because with how much of her budget was being put towards replacing whatever outfit was the latest to rip or burst she had little extra in the budget for anything but rent.  
Even that was getting tight, too, with her increasing weight making work a bit harder.

Sheena let out a groan, hand atop her full stomach. It sloshed quietly with the heavy meal sitting within, rooting her in place on her futon as it did practically every night now. Even with how stuffed it was, though, Pearl was still steadily filling her with more spoonfuls of the most  _ delicious _ and addictive chili.  
“Mmh, I swear. Ever since my stomach stopped having a limit you've just been going crazy with meal sizes...” Sheena swallowed another spoonful of the delightful meal, biting back a hiccup in favor of a more potent burp.

“Well, what can I say? It feels good to have someone so _eager_ to eat my meals, and when that person has a bottomless pit for a stomach I aim to please~!” Pearl practically sang the words, giving Sheena's large gut a light kiss before returning to feeding her. “Not to mention, it means we _finally_ have something to do with all of that excess from Lapis and Peridot's farm!”  
Pearl found that their was practically an unending supply of food for her to use in her current plot, and with Steven around to ensure that crops could be grown at a moment's notice, she felt that supply would never be a problem.  
Granted, she wasn't _too_ sure how she felt 'abusing' Steven's powers in such a way... but she could learn to live with it, with how nicely Sheena was developing.

“Hey, it's not like I'm the _only_ one here eating a bunch. You barely ate when we met, but now you eat more than a normal person and it _shows._ ” Sheena let out a heavy belch as she leaned over, pressing her stomach between her thick thighs as she gave Pearl's slightly-pudgy stomach a firm jab. It got the desired reaction, sending a cool blue blush across the gem's face and making her shrink back.

“W-well, I mean, when you doze off mid-feeding it's not like I can let the food go to waste, now can I...?” Pearl knew she was right, though. Something about dating someone with such a voracious appetite was _infectious,_ and while she used to have such a great distaste for food, she couldn't get enough these days!  
It led to weight gain on her part as well, but so far – fortunately – it had mostly presented on her legs. Her thighs had thickened up quite nicely, becoming rather thick and shapely with a plump rear to compliment it. They certainly made her jeans fit in a much more appealing way --- something Sheena had been all too happy to voice on multiple occasions.

“Mm, I guess so. But you _could_ just store it in the fridge, you know~” Sheena didn't want Pearl to stop eating, but she loved the way the pale gem got so easily flustered!

“W-well... I..!” Pearl let out a nervous laugh, picking up the pace at which she fed Sheena. “L-less talking, more eating, ahah-!” She'd been caught red-handed, much to her embarrassment. She'd been hoping it wasn't too obvious, her changing opinion on food, but she'd just have to live with it.  
Plus, Sheena knowing was far from it being common knowledge, meaning she could avoid being dragged to various restaurants by Amethyst and Steven for the time being --- her waistline would only hold out for so much longer, even with her current intake.

“Mmh-!” Sauce dripped down Sheena's face as she did her best to keep up with this accelerated feeding, her stomach churning and gurgling as it was filled more and more. It was surreal to her, the way it never actually got close to stuffed, despite how big it could swell. There had been multiple occasions where they got carried away and her stomach physically rooted her in place from its weight, and yet she barely felt satisfied!  
Sheena had her suspicions that there was more to it than her body just suddenly developing a bottomless stomach. After all, she was dating a woman who for all intents and purposes was from a race of magic rock people (despite her insistence that it was all rooted in science) --- surely, there was something amiss that led to this infinite capacity.  
That was a mystery for later, though, as she had something much more important on her mind...

* * *

Sheena lay content in bed with Pearl, their feeding session finally complete after going late into the night. The only thing that illuminated them was the light of the full moon through the window, casting a dim blue glow over the expansive stomach that Sheena sported.  
There was no silence, the ever-constant churning and groaning of that gut as it digested monopolizing the quiet moments of the night. Neither minded, though, Pearl content to hear the effects of her handiwork while Sheena was simply lost in the tender touch of Pearl's hands across her belly.

“Mmh, so I've been thinking...” Sheena began, swallowing a belch that tried eagerly to bubble up from within. “Wouldn't it be nice if you... moved in, maybe?”

Pearl's rubbing and massaging came to a sudden pause, the pale gem looking down at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “M-move in? You mean, me moving in here and living with you... c-constantly?” Her cheeks turned blue, blush hidden in the dim light of the full moon.

“Well, yeah.” Sheena chuckled lightly. “You practically spend every waking moment over here anyways, so why not? The only time you've gone anywhere in the past few days alone was to get more supplies for cooking and to help with that one gem thing you said 'required your immediate presence'. So why not?”

The thought made Pearl nervous, admittedly. It was one thing for her to be over all the time, sleeping over and spending most of her time with Sheena... but to move in officially made it a much greater commitment! There was a standing agreement there, and it brought a sort of permanence to the situation.  
It wasn't that she was opposed to it, either, but... It was complicated.

“I...” Pearl leaned against Sheena, slipping her arms around the larger woman and squeezing her hefty belly in the process. She found something oddly soothing about the burps that came out next, Sheena trying and failing to stifle each and every one of them.  
“It's not that I don't _want_ to move in with you, Sheena... but I feel like this place isn't the most ideal option.” Pearl chose her words carefully, looking up at the pink-haired woman and feeling more timid than usual. She didn't want to hurt her feelings with this.

“I mean, I get that.” Sheena made a vague gesture about the room. “There isn't much to this place, and honestly the way things are going I'm not sure how much longer I'll comfortably _fit_ in it.” Sheena laughed, but it quickly devolved into burping due to the pressure Pearl was imparting on her stomach. It went on for several minutes, breaking up the conversation as loads of pressure that Sheena hadn't even felt building within was released. Finally it ended, and with a heavy breath she managed to compose herself and continue.  
“If you have something else in mind I'd be all ears; I just don't want you shooting this down because of where I live right now.” Sheena reached down, her pudgy fingers slipping amidst Pearl's hair and playing with the vibrant locks.

“...Well, what about the Temple?” Pearl suggested. “We could build a new bedroom onto it, complete with accommodations for both your current size and possible larger ones.” She tried not to linger too much on that last bit, quickly moving on.  
“A-and, it would make it much easier to me to have supplies on hand when it comes to cooking you meals! Plus our kitchen is _far_ more spacious, and if I only have to worry about one kitchen I can get plenty more utilities-!”

Pearl was quieted by a soft kiss, Sheena smiling into it as she held Pearl close. The two embraced like this for a good moment, only pulling away when Sheena needed to take in some air and let some out in the form of a burp.

“You make a very convincing argument, and I'm all for it... but there is also the factor of my work-” Sheena quickly held a hand up. “-and don't say that I don't need to work anymore. I know you're more than willing to spoil me, but unless I end up so big and heavy that I _can't_ work, I don't just wanna bow out, okay?”

Pearl was a bit disappointed --- after all, if Sheena wasn't working they would potentially have time to spend together outside of her meals! That, or more time to feed her. She was undecided on which was better. Still, she had a solution for the other side of the problem.  
“Well, nothing stops us from relocating one of the lesser-used or more pointless warp pads to nearby your work. All I'd have to do at that point is show you how to operate the warp whistle, and then you're set!”

Sheena let out a hum, rubbing her soft chin in thought as she gazed down at Pearl. “You make a very convincing argument, Pearl~” She leaned in and kissed her once more, this one much more brief. “Plus, it'd be nice not to drive to work anymore. That's one thing that  _ has _ gotten harder already.”

“Wonderful! I'll get started on it immediately the next time you're at work. With any luck we'll have the new pad in place before your shift is over, and then we can get started on the actual moving process!” Pearl hummed in delight, snuggling further into Sheena and giving that belly another devious little squeeze.  
She was rather pleased at the symphony of burps that came from it next, a proud little smile on her face.

“Careful, careful! That stomach's got a person attached to it, y'know~” Sheena snickered. “...Speaking of stomachs, what do you think of your own growth, hm?” She had mentioned it briefly earlier, but this time it was in a more genuine capacity.

“O-oh, mine...? Well uh...” Pearl shifted a bit, glancing down at her own thickened form with a pensive expression. “As far as its current state, I can't say I'm _too_ opposed to it...” She trailed her fingers over the light bulge her stomach made beneath her top.

“What would you think about it getting a little bigger?” Sheena _lived_ for the blush that immediately burned across Pearl's face, the gem breaking down into a stammering mess as she tried to reply.

“I- you mean- but-!” Pearl stumbled over her words for a good moment. “W-what I have is nice, but I really shouldn't let it get much worse! I have a duty as a Crystal Gem, a-and it won't do me much good if I get to big to fulfill that duty!”

“Yeah, but don't you have those new gems around? The green one and the blue one? They've been taking your place on missions as is from what you tell me, so what would the big deal be in making that arrangement a little more permanent?” Sheena gave her own gurgling gut a light smack for emphasis. “Plus, things feel a _little_ one-sided as is~”

She was right --- Sheena was easily past three hundred pounds at this point, while Pearl had barely gained the equivalent of thirty. While Pearl hadn't gone into this intending to put on any weight herself, she couldn't deny it was unfair to deny Sheena's request given the current state of things. Plus, it did admittedly feel kind of nice...

“...I guess I can _consider_ it. Maybe once you're moved in at the temple...” Pearl relented, being rewarded by getting firmly pulled into a hug which pressed her into the mass known as Sheena's gut. It gurgled loudly in resistance and Sheena let out a couple of loud belches, but she paid it no mind.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Sheena was beaming, looking down at Pearl with a fond expression. She'd been hoping Pearl would join her in the process of gaining if only a little, and now she had an agreement from the gem to at least give it a try!  
“For now, though, I'm _very_ tired...” Sheena pulled her blanket a bit higher up over the two of them, trying her best to get comfortable in spite of her hugely-stuffed belly. “So how about we both head to sleep for now, and we'll pick this topic up over breakfast?”

“That sounds good to me.” Pearl closed her eyes, getting comfortable against Sheena's bloated frame and letting sleep take its hold on her. It was always so easy to drift off beside Sheena, despite her previous difficulties with it...  
Now, with her moving to the Temple, it seemed she would experience such ease _every_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you guys can see, I might have gone back on my decision and am allowing Pearl to gain weight. I honestly didn't see a reason why she wouldn't, and having her end up gaining unintentionally alongside Sheena's own intentional growth seems like a nice dynamic --- though next chapter may or may not go against that 'unintentional' aspect a little... That's for you to find out next time, though.


	5. Pearl's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets shown what it's like to be in Sheena's shoes, for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You'll notice that this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, and that's because this actually wasn't a planned chapter!  
>  There was material in both my Chapter 4 and (original) Chapter 5 outlines that didn't make the cut. However, I felt said material was really good and that it would help ease the transition into Pearl also gaining, so I still wanted to include it. I decided to shift the original Chapter 5 to become Chapter 6, and I put together a new C5 outline using the bits that didn't make the cut and some extra stuff to pad the chapter.  
>  Also, writing normal sex stuff (let alone lesbian sex stuff) isn't my strong suit, so forgive me if the writing here is subpar --- oh yeah did I mention, there's some sexual stuff goin' on this chapter.  
>  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, despite its shorter length! Without further ado, let's get into Chapter 5!

Pearl lay content in Sheena's arms, the TV blaring with a sci-fi movie they rented for the night. It was one of those increasingly rare nights where nobody was feeding anybody, and they were simply enjoying each others' company.  
Granted, there was food involved, but a single pizza for each of them seemed like a light meal compared to the heavy eating they were both doing at this point.

In the week since Pearl agreed to consider gaining more weight once Sheena moved in, Sheena had worn her down and managed to convince the gem to start now rather than later. Once she did, it was shocking how easily the pounds began to pile on.  
Pearl caught on very quickly when Sheena put her plan into action, the heavy woman refusing to eat at anything more than a casual pace unless Pearl ate her fill first. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but it seemed that Sheena's definition of 'Pearl's fill' was 'so much food that Pearl would have to maneuver around her pregnant-looking belly for the rest of the day'.

Because practically every calorie Pearl consumed was pure excess, it meant that she was gaining at a much faster rate than any human could. Within only a few days of this new rhythm the total amount of weight that she'd gained went from thirty pounds to nearly sixty, with much of that now settling on her previously-flat belly.  
Pearl's outfits would adjust to fit her new figure, of course, but her top still found itself formed snugly around the new curves of her midriff. Pearl considered adjusting her top manually to fix this, but once she noticed how much Sheena loved the sight she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

There was a part of Pearl that wondered how things would go once Sheena moved in --- the moving process was already under way, with more non-essential items already moved over to the temple and the framework for the new room halfway built. It was a matter of when, not if, but this past week brought a concern to the front of Pearl's mind.  
She was easily outpacing Sheena's gain, to the point that she might shoot past her girlfriend in mere weeks or months. Even though she would be able to handle far more weight before mobilty struggles began to set in, she worried about what would happen if they  _ both _ became too big.  
The plan – once Pearl committed to fattening up Sheena – had originally been that she would remain slim in order to ensure proper care for the woman would be a guarantee, but now with Pearl's weight set to skyrocket she needed to figure out something else.

Sheena noticed Pearl's attention had drifted from the movie, a distant look in her eyes and calculative thoughts being muttered out under her breath. She knew that meant that there was something bothering the gem, but whatever it was she was sure it didn't have to bother her  _ tonight... _ And she knew just what to do to distract her from it.  
Her hands began to drift, her pudgy fingers trailing from Pearl's waist up to her belly, lightly rubbing it and massaging it. Sheena felt her reflexively push into the touch, and with a smirk she massaged and squeezed the padded midriff Pearl sported.

“Mmm... what're you doing down there?” Pearl mumbled out with a raised brow, being pulled from her internal debate by the pleasant sensations being brought forth. She pressed further into the touch, biting her lip and closing her eyes as her question seemed to only make Sheena go harder.

“Just admiring all of this new belly you've got...” Sheena's own fat frame pressed into Pearl from behind as she was pulled closer, Sheena's hands slipping under her shirt and pulling it up to expose that soft pale flesh to the open air. “It just looks so soft and _squeezable~_ ”  
The tender moans that escaped Pearl were like music to her ears, fat hands expertly groping and squeezing her delicate flesh while Pearl squirmed increasingly more under her touch. She could feel the energy shifting in the room, from their calm movie night to something more sexually charged, with each passing second.

“B-be careful, it's...” Pearl pressed her thighs together, trailing off as Sheena's hands drifted further up to her breasts. They hadn't grown all too much since her gain began, but that didn't make them any less sensitive to the heavy yet tender touch befalling them.

“Sensitive? Oh, I know~” Sheena giggled, nipping at Pearl's neck while she fondled her breasts. She only lingered about them for just long enough to get the gem fired up, hands gliding down over her belly and settling on her thick thighs. “How about these, hmm~?”  
A devious grin danced on her lips as she groped and rubbed Pearl's thighs, feeling them reflexively spread only for the gem to push them closer together. She didn't even have to drift between them for her fingers to feel the heat building, and that only urged Sheena to tease the gem more.

“W-what's gotten into you~? I thought this was supposed to... to- to be a calm night?” Pearl arched her back, a wet heat welling between her legs and clouding her mind with less-than-pure thoughts. Her eyelids fluttered, and when Sheena's fingers trailed a bit too close to her inner-thigh she swore she was going to lose it then and there.

“Well, it's been a while... and plus, there's so much more of you to explore now...” Sheena whispered huskily into Pearl's ear, her fingers daring to get closer and closer with every circling motion they made.

“I-I..” Pearl gulped, feeling her body begin to disobey as Sheena's fingers lingered on her inner thighs. They spread apart in a welcoming motion, with Pearl looking away in embarrassment. “I-I suppose~”

“What's wrong? Not in the mood?” Sheena rubbed and squeezed at Pearl's soft thighs, the gentle moans and the drawn-out whines like music to her ears as Pearl was slowly melting under her touch.

“N-no, no, I _definitely_ am...!” Pearl quickly stammered out, biting back a louder moan as Sheena's fingers brushed her mound through her clothing. “I-I just... wasn't expecting this...”

“I'm full'a surprises, but you know that by now~” Sheena chuckled out, continuing to tease the chubby gem with those slow, deliberate brushes of contact. She briefly considered pulling back, but at this point Pearl was whining and writhing so much that it would've been cruel.  
“A little help~?” Sheena barely had to say a word before Pearl responded, the crotch of her high-waisted jeans shining before disappearing in a small cloud of sparkles. With that out of the way, Sheena had complete access to Pearl's wet mound, fingers rubbing over it and gently pressing into it with a pleased hum.

“O-oh... ohh wow...” Pearl huffed out, turning her head and burying it in Sheena's large bust. Her cheeks were completely blue, one hand clawing at the bed while the other was gently squeezing Sheena's own thick thigh.

“Just relax, Pearl, and let me do all the work~” Sheena's fingers plunged in with little resistance, the wet noises spurring her on as they pumped in and out. Pearl curled into Sheena with a drawn-out whine, rolling her hips in time with the pink-haired woman's own motions.  
“You just can't help yourself, can you?” She kept her rhythm steady, fingers moving in time with Pearl's own motions now as the trembling gem fought to keep whatever semblance of composure she had left. It was as though her body was moving on its own, feeding into this primal instinct – this _need_ – to hit her climax.

They kept up like this for a good while, the movie fading into nothingness while they completely engrossed themselves in this rhythm. There was an increasingly wet and sticky mess building on Pearl's thighs and Sheena's fingers, but neither paid any mind to it as Pearl grew ever-closer to orgasm.  
It took a while, but Sheena could feel it coming to its peak as Pearl began to react more intensely. Her small squirms became bigger and more sudden jerks, the rhythmic rolling of her hips becoming more spastic and desperate bucks. Her muffled moans grew louder and more shrill, and Sheena began to wince from the intense grip Pearl's hand had on her leg.

She bore the mild pain though, determined to bring Pearl to climax and knowing she was right on the cusp. Pearl grew increasingly more frantic and desperate, bucking her hips so hard it was beginning to hurt Sheena's fingers. She was sweating profusely, her entire body quaking and shuddering, and for Pearl it felt like a dam about to overflow with the water it held back.  
All at once it came crashing down, a wave of pleasure completely overwhelming Pearl's body and mind as her orgasm hit. She startled Sheena by nearly poofing, her form glowing bright white and destabilizing a bit against the human woman.

“P-pearl!” She gasped out, in awe at the potent reaction and concerned at the display. Pearl's moans came out distorted and shrill, and she bucked her hips furiously in climax as she fought to control her projected form. As the climax went on and it began to calm down, the glowing of her figure faded and she began to regain composure.  
Pearl's eyes were lidded as she came back into view, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she lay exhausted against Sheena. Her breaths came out ragged and heavy, small tremors occasionally shaking her form in the moments that followed.

Sheena held Pearl close, allowing the gem all the time she needed to calm down after that intense orgasm. She hadn't expected Pearl's reaction to be so intense, but then again it had also been a good while since they went that far.

“W-wow...” Pearl breathed out, letting out a weak laugh as she lay against Sheena. She heard the woman mirror her laugh, and they gazed into each others' eyes adoringly.

“Wow is right~” Sheena chuckled, leaning in and kissing Pearl on the gem. “Hold on, though~” Sheena gently untangled herself from the gem, slipping off of the futon and padding her way into the kitchen.

“Where'r you going?” Pearl slurred her words a bit, watching Sheena fumble about in the kitchen before returning with food several times. It was a very large serving of pasta that was meant for Sheena to eat the next day, but it seemed the woman had something different in mind for the meal.  
Pearl lay there powerless and exhausted as Sheena calmly gathered a forkful of the cold pasta, holding it in front of the gem's mouth with a small grin. She hesitated, but eventually Pearl relented, taking the pasta from the fork and eating it dutifully.

“That's my Pearl~” Sheena hummed out, and so she repeated the process. Again and again she fed Pearl large forkfuls of the pasta, ignoring the increasingly full burps and hiccups of the gem as her stomach bulged out increasingly more. “How about I show you the pleasure of being full to bursting, like you've showed me many times?”  
“Mm~” Pearl hummed out through a mouthful of pasta, shutting her eyes and simply enjoying the moment as she felt her stomach increasingly fill with the meal. She knew how much pasta there was to eat, and she knew that it was supposed to be enough to make _Sheena_ feel full. So she wasn't surprised as she felt her stomach steadily swell, to the point that it sat squarely between her thighs with the food held within.

By the time the pasta ran out, Pearl was easily immobilized by her stomach. The combination of her previously exhausted state and the weight of her gut made it impossible for her to move, shameless burps escaping her as she was much too tired to be able to stop them.

Sheena set the dirty dishes aside, quietly kneading away at the stuffed gut she'd given Pearl with a satisfied expression on her face. Pearl always went out of her way to make Sheena feel blissfully comfortable and pleasured, so she'd felt it was only right that Pearl get a taste of her own loving medicine for once.  
And so, even as Pearl drifted off to a peaceful sleep, Sheena continued to grope and massage her stomach. It was only once Sheena herself began to doze as well that her gentle movements stopped, and the dozing woman opted to simply pull Pearl into her thick arms with a yawn.  
She just hoped that when she was all moved in at the temple, every night could be like this...


	6. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena and Pearl officially move everything into their new bedroom, and Pearl let's slip a secret she'd yet to reveal about Sheena's gain...

A pile of boxes sat outside of the beach house, being unloaded one by one from Greg's van by Pearl and Sheena. The day had finally arrived for Sheena to move in, and even after an all-nighter of packing things into boxes the two were still full of energy!

“Oh you're just going to _love_ the room, Sheena! The bed is so big and comfortable, and the mattress can even _change angles!_ ” Pearl had put a lot of thought into the design of the bedroom, which included making design choices based on how big Sheena could potentially end up.  
“Not only that, but we swung for a television, and- and there's a very nice window that gives you a great view of the beach!” Pearl beamed, eager to see Sheena's reaction to their new room.

“I know, babe, you've only told me five times since we started packing~” Sheena chuckled, the heavyset woman pulling Pearl into a hug. The pale gem was squished into the plentiful fat of her lover, practically melting into it and holding on tight.  
“How about we go take a look before we get to moving things in, so you don't end up cracking yourself from excitement?” She hummed down at Pearl, playing with her hair idly.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Pearl slipped free from Sheena's hold with some mild reluctance, motioning for her to follow as she quickly made the steps. Despite the added weight that Pearl carried these days, she seemed completely unaffected!

Sheena, on the other hand, was having a bit of a harder time. She followed as quickly as she could, but being 400 pounds and rising these days meant that a lot of her speed and energy had been sapped. By the time she made it to the top of the steps, she had to try and disguise her huffing as to not reveal how quickly she was running out of breath.  
Once to the top of the steps though it was easy going, and they made their way inside. To the right was a new, wide doorway, which Pearl quickly opened up to reveal the room on the other side.

The room was rather spacious, its size more fitting of a living room than a bedroom. Located against the back wall was a bed as large as Pearl had claimed, every aspect of it clearly custom down to the mattress due to its larger size. Not only was it large in terms of floorspace though, but it was  _ tall _ . The mattress looked unbelievably comfortable, and Sheena could already imagine herself sinking halfway into it any time she laid down.  
To assist with getting into bed, there was a portion of the floor raised up around it like a large step. Sheena was grateful for that addition, as she was sure she would have to get help climbing onto the bed at this point otherwise.  
Across from the bed and by the door was a flat-screen TV, situated atop a media center with very expensive-looking speakers and a blu-ray player. It was the kind of thing Sheena could've only ever dreamed of having, but now it had become a reality!

“How did you afford all this? Gems don't really have money, do they?” The way Sheena'd heard it, they didn't even pay for this plot of land --- they just built their home onto it and not-so-legally tapped into the city's water and power supply.

“Well, Greg was more than happy to loan some money. He has much more than he knows what to do with.” Pearl responded with a little chuckle, remembering how Greg had practically shoved the money into her hands. Ever since he'd figured out investing, his already-massive sum of cash had only become greater.

Sheena looked around the rest of the room, first gazing out the large window which – true to Pearl's word – showed a perfect view of the beach below. Looking around more she noticed the only other things in the room were a dresser and a bookshelf. For the size of the room, there was plenty of space between the individual pieces of furniture. Perhaps that was so that Sheena could more easily move things in?

“Why don't you lie down, and I'll just bring everything up here in my gem? I can even get something cooking for you in the meantime-” Pearl was cut off by a soft kiss placed on her gem, turning her cheeks blue and making her go quiet.

“Where's the fun in that, huh? Let's bring the boxes in the old-fashioned way!” Sheena regretted it as soon as she'd said it, but it'd just look lazy to go back now! She just dreaded how she'd feel after lugging those boxes up the steps, if she was winded just from climbing them on her own.

“I suppose so. I never have had the 'old-fashioned' moving experience.” Pearl was amused at Sheena's insistence, following behind her as they made their way back out to the van.

“Yeah, there's something special to doing all of the lifting yourself. No moving crews or magic gem storage in the mix.” Sheena huffed out as she stepped onto the beach, approaching the stack of boxes and grabbing one from the top. Her arms shook a little with the weight, and she cursed her lack of exercise as she turned and started towards the steps.

Pearl picked up a box with ease, barely using any of her strength to carry it as she went up the steps close behind Sheena. The pink-haired woman was moving much slower, and Pearl could her the strained breathing of her girlfriend as she carried the box.  
_ 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised that her strength and endurance are beginning to suffer. Humans were never meant to be this big, and even with Rose's tears they don't increase one's strength.' _ Plus, there was something oddly... pleasing, about the struggles Sheena was undergoing. It wasn't the fact that she was struggling that made Pearl smile, but rather  _ why _ she was.  
She was just getting  _ that _ big.

The rest of the trips back and forth were much the same, with Sheena increasingly slower and her ability to disguise her breathing becoming worse and worse. By the last box she was audibly wheezing, sweat practically pouring down her heavy frame and causing her already-snug clothing to stick to her body.  
She set the box down beside the others in the open space of the bedroom, wiping sweat from her brow and standing on shaky legs. Pearl followed in close behind, setting down her own final box with ease and smiling brightly at Sheena.

“You seem _very_ tired. Why don't you get changed and lie down, alright?” Pearl leaned forward, giving that sweaty gut a squeeze and making Sheena blush. “I'll be in very soon~”

“Sure, babe. I think I deserve a break after all of that...” Sheena admitted, already peeling off her top as Pearl left the room.  
She let out a sigh of relief as her sweaty gut spilled from the confines of her top, tossing it into a small hamper beside the dresser and quickly doing the same with her pants. Her breasts sprung free when she unclasped her bra, wobbling with their weight and size as she shimmied out of her too-tight panties.

She hesitated as she reached for the dresser, realizing that all of her clothes were packed somewhere in the boxes. They had labeled them, right?  
That was  _ a lot _ of time to be on her feet right now though, and she didn't have it in her to start moving boxes around and checking for labels... So instead, the nude Sheena crawled into bed, groaning in relief as she steadily sank into the inviting plush surface of the mattress.

“Ohhh fuck, going nude was the better choice here. This feels like _heaven_ ~” Sheena breathed out a sigh, catching her breath as she lay beneath the bedsheets. They tented over her fat frame, which looked deceptively small thanks to how much she'd sank into the bed. She _felt_ lighter, too, with how the mattress cradled her.  
“She really pulled out all the stops...” Sheena mumbled to herself, her love for Pearl only growing with each over-the-top act of kindness and appreciation that the gem showed her.

Before she knew it, the lull of sleep was pulling Sheena in, and the idea of a nap was all too enticing for her to resist. Her eyes slowly shut, and before long the world around her turned to black, the room silent save for her soft snores.

* * *

Sheena felt a hand nudge her, sinking into her soft upper arm as she was gently shaken. She moaned in discomfort, pulling the covers tighter about her and trying to ignore the touch. It persisted for a moment or two more, before a soft and feminine sigh reached her ears.

“Alright, if you'd rather sleep then I suppose I can just eat your _entire_ meal myself~” Pearl crossed her arms, looking away from the bed with a mock-pout as Sheena stirred behind her.

“Mmh, 't least lemme watch that... I'd love to see you get as bloated as I do...” Sheena brushed her hair from her face, trying and failing to prop herself up on an elbow as it simply sank into the mattress.  
“A little help?” Sheena grinned cheekily, but was surprised when Pearl simply nudged Sheena onto her back and caused her to sink back into the mattress.

“That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly content feeding you while you lay there. Would you like me to turn on the TV? We should have all of the channels you like.” Pearl offered.

“I definitely won't say no. You spoil me, Pearl~” Sheena hummed as Pearl leaned in to kiss her, before turning on the flatscreen and grabbing the first plate of food.

“You're just noticing this now, hm? I think I need to step up my game then.” She cooed as she fed Sheena, the sight of the fat woman simply laying there and being fed filling her with endorphins. She just couldn't wait until Sheena took up so much more of this bed...  
Time flew by as they fell into their usual rhythm, with Sheena doing the bare minimum of effort while Pearl fed her. The afternoon light slowly gave way to the orange glow of the sunset, and as time passed and the remaining food dwindled, Sheena's stomach swelled to increasingly absurd sizes.  
Such sizes were anything but these days though, as Sheena had long since adjusted to being immobilized by her gut after what was but a normal meal to her. She had actually sunken a bit further into the mattress from her added weight, but despite that it felt like she hadn't even went halfway into the tall cushion.

“Mmh- you know the deal, Pearl~” Sheena pulled her head away as Pearl tried to feed her from the last – and fairly large – platter of food, a coy grin on her face. “You _always_ eat the last plate of food, remember?”

“Oh, of course I remember. I was just seeing if I could slip it by you while you were enjoying yourself so much~” Pearl gladly at the spoonful of food herself, no longer feeling that same disdain for eating that she'd felt not so long ago. Something about doing it here, for this purpose, made it entirely okay to her.

“I can't believe how much things have changed since we met, Pearl. When I first talked to you, you threw coffee cups at me-”

“-accidentally!” Pearl interrupted defensively.

“-yes, accidentally.” Sheena rolled her eyes. “Then, you ran from the cops and gave me this crazy spiel about your body being a construct of light, and I _still_ gave you my number.” She really wasn't sure what possessed her to do that at the time, given how crazy Pearl ended up looking by the end of that night. Fate, maybe?

“I suppose I didn't make the... best first introduction. But then again, before you, I didn't talk to many _new_ humans.” Pearl hummed, working on another mouthful of food and quickly moving onto the next.

“You definitely made a memorable one. I was so glad when you called me, you know.” Sheena tried to move, but for once she was _entirely_ pined, due to the tagteam efforts of her stomach and this mattress. Instead, her stomach simply sloshed about, causing a burp to rise up and escape all at once.  
“ **Urp-** I should've known I'd blimp up like this from that very first meal, with how stuffed I ended up.” Sheena chuckled and hiccuped. “Honestly, I swear it had to be your constant over-stuffing that led to me just _not_ having a maximum capacity anymore, you know that? Because I can't think of any other reason.” She gave her stomach a light rub, kneading it and letting her fingers ink into it with a satisfied noise. “Not that I'm complaining...”

“I'm sure that did help in training your stomach, but I must admit that the tears from the fountain have done quite a bit of the heavy lifting as well.” Pearl made the remark without thinking, not noticing the confused and surprised look from Sheena.

“Wait, what tears? What fountain?” Pearl had her attention, now. Was that what caused Pearl's food to be so enticing and give it that unique flavor? It made sense that there was something out of the norm going on, given everything else she knew about Pearl at this point.

Pearl clammed up, eyes widening. Had she not mentioned it before? She was keeping it quiet at first, but surely she'd mentioned the tears at _some_ point before now, before she'd asked Sheena to _move in!  
_ “I-I haven't mentioned them before?” She stammered out, avoiding direct eye contact as she felt Sheena's own gaze boring into her from below.

“No, you haven't, so spill. What magical tears have you been putting in me and what do they do, exactly?” She wasn't quite _angry_ , but it certainly felt like a breach of trust for Pearl to be magically drugging her food for so long without saying anything.

“W-well you see, the tears are from Rose's fountain. They have magical healing and reinvigorating qualities to them, and so I assumed that if I used them in my cooking they might increase your stomach capacity or at _least_ decrease your discomfort at the end of a meal. As it turns out, they're shockingly effective at both of those things, even now when I'm heavily diluting them...”  
Pearl felt nervous now. She dropped the ball here, by keeping this secret for so long. Now was probably the _worst_ time it could've come out, too.

“That definitely makes a lot of things make sense... including why I suddenly feel completely refreshed from earlier, and then some.” Sheena gave her hefty stomach an idle pat and rub, looking down at it as she contemplated over what she'd been told.

Pearl watched in silent worry, beginning to sweat as she feared the worst. What if Sheena didn't want to gain anymore? What if she didn't want to move in anymore? If Pearl had a heart she swore it would be beating out of her chest but instead she just felt the powerful thrums of panicked energy coursing in and out of her gem as the silence dragged on.  
Finally, she _had_ to break the silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat, choosing her words carefully as she started speaking. “S-so are you... mad at me?”

Sheena said nothing, at first. She redirected her stare from her belly up to Pearl, feeling bad at the way the pale gem so clearly winced. She wanted to be angry, she just... didn't have it in her. With a heavy sigh, Sheena shook her head.  
“No, Pearl, I'm not mad at you... I wish you would've told me this earlier, but I can't be upset when you had purely good intentions. It seems like you meant to tell me sooner anyways and just kind of.. forgot, anyways.”

“Yes- yes! I swear, I thought I'd mentioned it before!” Pearl quickly latched onto the olive branch she'd been extended, taking one of Sheena's pudgy hands in her much more dainty ones. “I assure you, though, that I won't do anything else of this nature without seeking out your direct approval first.”

“Are you saying there's _more_ you can do?” Sheena quirked her brow, and Pearl began to blush.

“Well... I have been prototyping a feeding device, which would increase the speed of our meal times and make it a bit more hands off for the two of us...” Pearl mumbled out, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the grin that broke out on Sheena's face.

“Pearl, you kinky fuck--- you're making a feeding machine?” Sheena laughed, the heavy motion causing her to belch and burp amidst her chuckles. “Shit, Pearl, something tells me this is going to be hell on _both_ of our growing waistlines.”

“Oh, _definitely._ ” Pearl hummed in agreement, thinking about what it could spell for her own fairly-slim form if she were to eat as much as Sheena. She would absolutely balloon!

“Well, I guess I can consider that good enough to make up for this whole tear ordeal, hm? Now c'mon, you've still got a meal to finish.” Sheena nudged Pearl's hip, snickering as the gem jumped and quickly got to eating again.

“R-right!” Pearl blushed, scooping the food into her mouth with more vigor than before.

Sheena was content to watch Pearl as she ate, the sight of the pale, pudgy gem's gut bloating bringing a warm smile to her face as she began to drift off to sleep. All she could see in her head as she dozed was images of herself and pearl hooked up to long hoses, chugging away at a delicious mixture while their bellies spilled out further and further into bed...

A welcome image to fall asleep to, she decided.


	7. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a jarring dream, Sheena finds herself experiencing doubts. What happens when she second guesses her relationship with Pearl?

Sheena yawns as the heavy-handed weight of sleep lifts off of her, expecting to feel well-rested and ready for the upcoming day. What she feels instead, however, is lethargic and... heavy. Moreso than usual, even after a heavy stuffing. It's almost enough to lull her back to sleep, her eyes remaining lidded as she stared up at the ceiling.  
Her stomach rumbled furiously, an intense hunger welling in her as though she hadn't eaten in days. It was such a strange feeling, with how long it had been since she had even a moment of hunger, and near-instantly all that she could think about was food!  
Different meals, different treats she often enjoyed. The many delectable and down-right delicious spreads that Pearl often prepared for her... they all floated through her brain, only causing her hunger to grow and making her stomach grumble with a greater vigor.

On cue, the door to their bedroom opened with a click. The sound of wheels rolling and the light clinking of plates met her ears, accompanied by the warm hums of Pearl. She moved to sit up, but that strange feeling of heaviness washed over her again and kept her rooted in place.

“Oh, good morning, Sheena~” Pearl's face came into view, but it looked... different. It looked rounder, _fatter._ Had she put on a load of weight overnight, or maybe shapeshifted to become larger? That was something she could do, right?  
The change wasn't limited to her face, either. Sheena was certain Pearl's breasts weren't anywhere near that generous last night, and the gut that she could see on the edge of her vision was _absolutely_ bigger as well.

“Mmh... mornin' Babe...” Sheena had many questions, but her lethargic state left her docile and slow. A smile played on her lips as Pearl leaned in, kissing her soft cheek and brushing hair from her fat and full face.

“I hope you rested well. You're coming along _very_ nicely, and I'd hate for us to have to slow our progress in the interest of a nap.” Pearl picked up a plate, scooping mouthfuls of food into Sheena's mouth almost quicker than she could eat. “Though I would be completely understanding if we had to.”

Sheena had never been fed this quickly, had she? Even so, her body seemed to be on autopilot, her struggles to keep up fading as muscle memory took over and she was able to practically inhale the meal. Despite how quickly she was being fed and how much food she'd eaten, it barely felt like it was putting a dent in her appetite –- wow, she really was getting bad wasn't she?  
She started to zone out, listening to the pleased hums of Pearl as the amount of food on the rolling cart decreased and the amount sitting in her stomach only increased. She still had _so_ much room though, her stomach growling eagerly for seconds even as the meal came to an end.

She burped, once again trying and failing to move as she tried to crane her neck to see if there was anything left. “Mmh, we can't be all out already, can we? I'm still starving, babe~” Sheena grinned playfully at Pearl, who seemed surprised but very pleased at her statement.

“Well, well~ Seems like someone's appetite has blossomed over night.” Pearl reached down, groping at Sheena's gut and giving it a jiggle. It wobbled furiously, and Sheena bit back a moan as what felt like a massive expanse of fat was jiggled. She must be loopy, since she was barely even 500 pounds.  
“We might have to push up the timetable of the retrofit, as much of a pain as it's already proving to be...” Pearl muttered that last bit to herself, idly toying with Sheena's fat as she spoke.

“Retrofit?” What was going on, were they adding more onto the beach house? The way Pearl spoke about the construction of the bedroom made it seem like this was a rare thing, so what else could they be doing it for?

“You don't remember?” Pearl blinked, surprised. “I guess I told you during one of your not-so-lucid days, huh? It's alright...” The way Pearl spoke about her made Sheena feel strange, like something was off but she couldn't place it. Her mind was drifting off from Pearl's touch, the pleasure of her stomach being fondled making Sheena's mind blissfully dulled.  
“Well, you're starting to get rather large. While we built this room with much higher numbers in mind, the rest of the beach house can only handle so much weight. Not only that, but we're going to need to install handles to assist you in mobility, and the doors need to be widened. Even your bedroom door is on the list of doors to widen~!”  
Pearl hummed the explanation out as though it was standard fare, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back for Sheena --- something _was_ wrong.

In a moment of alertness and self-awareness, Sheena turned her gaze down towards her body. Her blood ran cold when she did, and a mix of shock and fear coursed through her.  
She was big, _far_ bigger than she should be. Looking down at her body was like staring into an expanse of fat, her stomach alone probably weighing the 500 pounds she'd been the night prior. She could even see the fat of her chins and cheeks in her vision, wobbling slightly with her suddenly-heavy breaths.

“Wh-what...?” She slowly lifted an arm to grope at her fat, struggling to heave the mass of her fat-laden limb. Her puffy palm slapped into her gut with a firm slap, and she bit back a moan as it set off a ripple of wobbling fat. “Why am I... so big...?”

“What do you mean, Sheena? You're nowhere _near_ big. This is small, compared to how big I'm gonna make you~” Pearl hummed. She pulled a tube from nowhere, slotting it in Sheena's mouth with little hesitation.

“Mmmph!” Sheena pulled with her sluggish arms, but she couldn't even make the tube budge as something began to flow into her mouth. She tried not to drink, but her body acted of its own accord, guzzling down the thick sludge and filling her stomach.  
Her heart was beating out of her chest as she began to swell before her own eyes, her already-massive figure spilling out further and swelling with newfound lard. She could feel her stomach beginning to hang over the edges of the bed, her body sinking lower into the bed as it creaked in resistance.  
Sheena shut her eyes tightly, feeling her mind begin to swim as the lethargy, tender touch of pearl, and sensation of eating all came together to dull her until her thoughts were but a sea of scattered fragments...

* * *

Sheena gasped loudly, sitting up in the bed with _impressive_ speed. She'd awoken in a cold sweat, hands frantically groping at her body to confirm that she was indeed still only 500 pounds. The thought of being _“only”_ 500 pounds brought her a feeling of dread and discomfort thanks to that nightmare of a dream, serving more as a warning than a comfort to her.  
To her side in bed was Pearl, her face half-buried in a pillow with small beams of blue from her projected dream peeking out. It wasn't enough for her to see or hear what was going on, but _was_ at least enough to confirm that Pearl hadn't been startled awake by Sheena's own sudden awakening.

 _'Relax, Sheena, it was just a dream, it wasn't real...'_ As Sheena sat there, gazing down at her obese frame in the moonlight and trying to calm herself, her mind raced. She needed to get out of here, she needed to think.  
Sheena quietly slipped out of bed, barely sparing the time to get dressed before padding out of the room, and out of the beach house...

* * *

Pearl woke from her own pleasant dream with a content yawn, stretching and rolling over to slip her slender arms around Sheena's much larger frame. She'd find nothing but air though, rolling over into the space Sheena had been in the night before and _should_ still be in now.  
 _'That's unusual... Sheena is usually asleep until shortly before breakfast.'_ Pearl thought to herself with a hum, pushing into a sitting position and rubbing her eyes. _'I guess she woke up early today.'_ She _had_ fed her quite a heavy meal the night before, so perhaps the diluted tears reinvigorated her more than usual.

Pearl slipped out of bed, stretching and groaning as she shook off the final bits of drowsiness that held onto her. Before straying too far from the bed, she was sure to fluff the pillows and re-make the bed, going so far as to smooth out the bedsheet before she was satisfied.  
“Much better~” As Pearl walked across the room, her sleeping attire – a long tank top and a pair of spats – morphed into her usual leggings-jacket combo. She stepped out of the bedroom into the main area of the beach house, looking around for the telltale mane of pink hair Sheena sported.

“Sheena, are you out here?” She called out quietly, trying her best not to wake Steven in the process. She couldn't find Sheena anywhere inside of the beach house, though, and even a cursory knock on the bathroom door bore no fruit.  
 _'Where could she have gone? I don't think she worked today, did she?'_ Pearl thought back to Sheena's schedule for the week --- no, her next shift was tomorrow. It could be possible that she was called in on her day off, though!

Pearl sighed. It was no use getting so worked up over it. She would give it a little while and then give Sheena a call. For now, she decided to get to work on breakfast, just in case.

She hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast, a generous helping of bacon, eggs, and sausage that could feed a small army. Plates were stacking up and time was passing, but Pearl had yet to see or hear from Sheena.  
When Pearl had finally finished cooking, she relented and pulled out her phone. It rang when she dialed Sheena's number, but to her dismay she was sent to voicemail.

“ _Heya', you've reached my voicemail. Leave a message, and I'll get back t'you when I have a sec.”_

The phone beeped.

“Hello, Sheena, darling~!” Pearl hummed into the phone. “I'm just calling to see how you're doing and make sure everything is alright! You were up early this morning and I haven't seen or heard from you yet. Did you get called into work, or maybe you're out running errands? Get back to me as soon as you can!”   
Pearl stowed her phone away in her gem, bubbling the various plates and sending them to her gem as well in order to keep it all warm and fresh. For now, she prepared herself a cup of coffee – one of her newfound favorites, now that she ate and drank – and got comfortable on the couch.

* * *

The sun was setting, the rays of orange light shining through the beach house. Pearl sat quietly on the couch, multiple empty cups of coffee and various empty snack wrappers scattered across the coffee table. She'd actually stress-eaten herself to the point of bloating, and even with her stuffed paunch she was working away at another box of snack cakes.  
  
 _'I just don't understand --- her shifts don't last this long, and I haven't heard back from her any of the times I've called her!'_ Pearl discarded the now-empty box, fighting the urge to rip open another bag of chips and taking a breath.  
 _'Calm down, Pearl. You're going to eat everything in the house at this rate.'_ Instead of eating, Pearl busied herself cleaning up the mess she'd made. It was better than sitting around and doing nothing.

The warp pad lit up as Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven returned from a mission, the latter two immediately heading for Steven's room to play one of their fighting games while Garnet approached the bloated Pearl.

“Oh hey Garnet, how'd the mission go?” Pearl hiccuped as she spoke, paying no mind as she replaced the now-full garbage bag with a new one.

“It went fine. We were able to poof and bubble a group of corrupted gems, as well as preventing the Geode from becoming an issue again.” Garnet's eyes were hidden by her visor, leaving Pearl oblivious as the fusion cast a couple of glances towards the bloated belly the pale gem sported.  
“Sheena hasn't returned.” It came out like a statement, rather than a question.

“...No. I haven't heard back from her all day, and I ended up stress-eating a whole cupboard and a half's worth of snacks.” Pearl admitted, pinching the bridge of her nose and blushing. “I just... don't know what's going on. This isn't normal for her, she _always_ lets me know if she's going to be home late or if she's busy.”

“Mm. I was afraid of this, but I wanted to wait out the day before saying for sure.” Garnet sighed. “Sheena drove off on her motorcycle some time this morning, and she looked rather shaken. I did ask her if she was alright, but she told me she was and simply needed to clear her head. I hoped she would've returned by now, but...”

“But what, Garnet?” Pearl's nerves returned with a vengeance now, anxiety gripping her and fear threatening to swallow her. Had something happened to Sheena? What if she'd gotten into a motorcycle accident, or if she'd run out of gas, or gotten lost!

“You'll probably be able to find her at the beach. I warn you, though, that you might not like what you hear when you arrive.” Garnet often wished she didn't wield the power she did with Future Vision, and it was because of moments like these.  
To see the hurt in her friend's eyes, the way Pearl was already deflating and resigning herself for what was to come, because of what _she_ saw anda what _she_ knew. It made it tempting to say nothing, but Garnet couldn't betray Pearl like that. She deserved to know and to have the chance.

“...Alright.” Pearl steeled herself as best she could, but it did little as she made for the door. She was a bundle of nerves, and she just hoped that after her conversation with Sheena she might feel a little better...

* * *

Sheena let out a belch, her stomach taut and bloated in a way she hadn't felt in ages. Several empty, greasy boxes of pizza were scattered around her, her shirt lifted up to give her better access to her stomach. Her pudgy fingers kneaded and pressed her fat, the pain of her taut stomach eased only slightly as it churned beneath the surface.  
She'd really gone overboard, over-estimating her limits due to months upon months of eating food imbued with the enhanced powers of Rose's tears. Even when stuffed to the limit, she still yearned to eat more, even if her body couldn't handle it.

“Sheena!” Pearl's voice cut through the quiet ambience of the beach, making Sheena jump and urging her to her feet. Her stomach gurgled in resistance, and she swallowed back some pizza that threatened to come back out thanks to her fast movements.

“Pearl...!” Sheena spoke with more uncertainty, guilt stabbing into her at the frantic look on her girlfriend's face. Pearl looked like a mess, her usually-neat hair frizzed out in all directions. She was wringing her hands, her bottom lip quivering despite her best efforts to still it.

“Is... is this where you've been all day? Why didn't you return my calls? Oh, stars, I was so worried-!” Pearl moved in to hug Sheena, stiffening and looking up in confusion as Sheena stepped back to avoid it.  
“Sh-Sheena...? Is something wrong..?” Pearl's voice came out weaker. Was this what Garnet had tried to warn her about?

Sheena said nothing, at first. She stared at Pearl, then she stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact as she struggled to find the words to say. She opened and closed her mouth every so often, looking about ready to speak only to go quiet and look away once more.

“Sheena, did I do something..?” Pearl hugged herself as she stood there, the pudgy gem going silent once more.

“I...” Sheena finally got herself to speak, brief as it might have been. “No- well, maybe- ugh.” Sheena felt worse the moment the 'maybe' came out. The response on Pearl's part was immediate, and she was honestly worried the gem might collapse.  
“Pearl- I just... I need some time to think about... all this-” She gestured to her hefty frame. “-about... about _us._ ” She finally got the words out, but Sheena only felt worse for it. Was she really doing all of this over a dream? A future concocted completely from her mind?  
But, no, that _would_ be her future at this rate. It was clear Pearl had no intentions to stop feeding her, and even now Sheena couldn't deny she'd likely continue to gain, with or without Pearl's intervention. It was a dream, but it was also a warning of what was to come if she continued this way.

Pearl's eyes watered. Sheena wanted time apart, she wanted a _break._ In her experience, when humans went on breaks, they tended to become permanent. “..H-how long...?” She croaked the words out, swallowing back a small noise that tried to come out with them.

“...I don't know, Pearl.” Sheena mumbled in response. It tore her up inside to do this, but Sheena needed to think about all of this and she _knew_ she wouldn't be able to think straight if she stayed t the beach house. She'd get too caught up in her very fattening routine and by the time she made up her mind she'd be too big to have a choice.  
Sheena started towards the boardwalk, quietly walking past Pearl and forcing herself not to look. She knew if she looked it would be that much harder to keep walking, and she might end up staying.

Pearl, however, slowly turned and let her gaze follow Sheena. She watched the whole time as Sheena walked up to the boardwalk, retrieving her motorcycle and revving it up. It was only when Sheena drove off, and the sounds of the motorcycle left Pearl's ears, that she spoke again.  
“...Sheena...” She whispered, the dam breaking as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you guys thought this was your run-of-the-mill always horny always gaining story? Well, I mean, it kind of is, but there's also more! I personally take a much deeper enjoyment from a kink story and engage more intensely with it when the plot behind it is strong. That backbone to the story elevates it from just another gain fic to a unique story for me!  
> It's the same reason why I try so hard to keep the characters relatively in-character, or give a reason for them to act out of character. If I'm gonna write them out-of-character for no good reason, then I might as well just be writing a story with Ocs!  
> Regardless of my incessant ramblings, though, I hope you guys enjoy this mini-arc that's begun here!


End file.
